A Pirate's Life for Me
by Infinityscripts
Summary: This was a pirate ship, and that means strong ale, loud friends, and all the stresses of sea. A hobbit pirate AU, since there's not nearly enough of those. Fem!Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Not sure what this fic will turn out to be like, nor where exactly I plan to take it. I just realized that there weren't nearly enough pirate AU's in fanfiction, and thought I'd do my part!**

**I wasn't sure of whether to do a Fem!Bilbo or just a normal Bilbo, all I knew was that I wanted a love story, female representation from a NON Mary Sue character, and of course Bilbo. So this is what I got.**

**Also, I'm not sure what to name our Fem!Bilbo. Bilba? Bella? Billa? Belladona? or even just Bilbo? What would you vote for? **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

By his own right, Thorin was a decent person.

To some extent.

Well, depending on the day.

Please define decent.

To be fair, the Mirkwood ships always had vast amounts of treasure, not that they needed it in the first place. Everyone knew that elves were cowardly rich folk, not inclined to give even a penny to the less fortunate.

"You shouldn't have done that." Gandalf's tone was condescending as the party of dwarves examined their loot on the deck, each claiming their own piece of fortune from the Mirkwood merchants. The elves had been easy enough to steal from; they were quite willing to give in when Nori had pulled the makeshift bomb out of his pocket. Dwalin had by now steered _The Company_ well out of range from any Mirkwood canons.

"It's only a few tokens." Gloin said, gleefully examining the several new rings that adorned his fingers.

"I'm ashamed to have joined you on this quest!" Gandalf said, and Thorin rolled his eyes.

"We did not ask for your company, wizard. You came without any suggestion." He said.

"I will not condone your cowardly actions, but I will warn you that all of this plundering is wasting time. We could be at the island already if you hadn't taken so many detours."

Thorin snorted. "There is not a person in the Sundering Seas that knows of that island. It's hardly as if anyone will reach it before us."

The wizard rubbed a hand over his face. "This is not just."

"You are not my keeper." He replied.

"C'mon Gandalf!" Dori said, a simple grin on his face. "It was only a bit of foolin' around. It's not like they needed these jewels, anyways."

"And you do?" he asked.

"Sure!" Bofur said from where he leaned against the railing. "We dwarves are of simple pleasures. Anything shiny will do, really."

"We could always just steal everything on the ship." Fili said.

"Or just kill the merchants, that's what Dain does." Kili added in.

Gandalf shook his head. "Your greed will destroy you all one day."

"But not today!" Gloin said, and they all shared a good laugh.

* * *

"Get the first mate up here, now." He growled at a worried looking Kili, who quickly bounded off to find his older brother. With a grunt he turned the wheel as harshly as he could, eyes darting about as he searched for clear skies. Nori had been the first to alert him of the oncoming storm, something he only noticed after the first debris from a ship wreck began to float their way. Night was a particularly difficult time to sail, and the fact that they were nearly headlong into a typhoon was enough to make him swear loudly.

He could see the crew emerging onto the deck, most still in their nightclothes, all looking rather afraid. With a shouted command from him they all got to their stations. Thorin heaved a breath as he continued to pull on the wheel. They needed to get out of there, and quickly.

"Uncle, what's happening?" A familiar blonde had approached him.

"There's a storm on our tail." He said, "Make sure our supplies are secured below deck. This one looks to be nasty."

With a nod Fili darted off. Thorin cursed again to see that, even after the ship had turned, the storm was quickly approaching.

"Thorin!" someone shouted from behind. He turned to see Gandalf, the old man looking shaken in his disheveled robes as he climbed the stairs. "Thorin there's no way we can outrun this!"

"And what do you suggest?" he shot back, panic beginning to edge at him.

"Captain!" he heard a shout. Thorin let out an exasperated sigh as Nori waved to get his attention. "Man overboard!" the lookout bellowed.

"Dwalin-" he called, and the taller of the two was at his side nearly immediately. "Take the helm." He said. "I need to see who's down there."

The sea spray was cold and harsh against his skin as he ran towards the main deck. Over the railing he could see several chunks of wood bobbing up and down from the ship that had supposedly capsized in the storm.

"He's there, near the barrels." Nori said, and Thorin followed his pointing finger to see that there was, in fact, someone waving to them and shouting from where they gripped a slab of wood. With a loud curse he began to pull off his heavier clothes, as well as unbuckle the sword at his side. Thunder sounded nearby, making him all the more nervous.

Before he could think much else, a shout came from the other end of the ship, and he nearly blanched to see that Kili had jumped in after the sod. He watched in fear as his nephew fought against the ever powerful waves to reach the stranger. He knew that if they didn't get to the ship soon, they wouldn't get to it at all.

"Kili!" Fili shouted, nearly jumping off the railing in full gear. Thorin grabbed him in time and yanked him back onto the deck.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" Fili exclaimed.

Thorin pushed him back further. "Neither do you!"

He looked up at the slowly approaching storm, and then back to Dwalin at the helm. He shook his head in frustration, took a breath, and jumped.

The water was colder than he had anticipated. This surprised him, seeing as he had been at sea for several years and had come to anticipate nearly everything. He inhaled sharply upon surfacing, immediately searching for his nephew. A few yards away he could see Kili and the stranger, each clinging to the makeshift life raft. With a grunt he started to move towards them, doing all that he could to fight the waves that continuously pulled him back.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted to him, and Thorin barely had enough time to take a breath before a wave crashed onto him from above. The sheer force of it had pushed him down several feet. He struggled to surface, and when he did he felt a strange sense of panic flood him when he could no longer see Kili or the stranger.

A shout from his right caused him to turn. Swimming towards him was the stranger, the one that had caused all of this in the first place. Not having the time or energy to be angry, he reached out a hand, and he, no- Thorin noticed- she took it. With an iron grip on her arm he began to look for his nephew amidst the water that grew more chaotic with each second.

"He's over there!" the stranger shouted next to him, pointing back towards the storm. Upon squinting he could see the shrinking shape of his nephew, shouting to them as the water pulled him towards the typhoon.

A rope hit the water beside them, and thinking quickly he guided the stranger to it. Pushing the rope into her hands he said, "Hold on to this, and don't let go."

He didn't wait to see if she understood before taking off towards the storm. He couldn't lose Kili.

With exhausted muscles and adrenalized veins he swam forward, growing more and more desperate with each stroke. It seemed that every time he pulled himself forward the water would pull him back, and at the same time push Kili away. He spluttered as an unexpected wave hit him in the side, but kept moving regardless.

The thunder was nearly above him now. He knew that with each forward stroke he was less likely to get back to the ship, let alone survive. He strained his muscles and continued swimming. He couldn't lose Kili.

He glanced back briefly to see that the ship was quickly leaving his sight. The rain had begun to poor now, taking away whatever hope was left in his body. He spit out some saltwater and began to swim again, only to mistake a large piece of wood for a wave, and suffer a black out from the impact.

He couldn't lose Kili.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili was not sure what to do when he saw Thorin disappearing in the distance. Kili was already out of sight. Was he bound to lose all of his family on that day?

His eyes scanned the dark waters, trying to think of a way to get to his uncle, any way at all. The entire crew had simply stood there, dumbfounded as they watched Thorin and Kili float further and further from the ship. He tried to catch Dwalin's gaze from the hull, and when they met eyes he seemed to know what Fili was pleading for silently. With little regard to the wizard yelling at them to push on, the warrior pulled hard on the wheel.

The crew all looked back at Dwalin, although they didn't question his choice. They all would have turned the ship around as well.

For a few hopeless minutes they pushed on into the storm, not quite sure what they planned to do when they got there. Wind beat harder against his face, and rain had soon drenched the clothing he wore. He braced his hand against the wall of the captain's cabin, thinking quickly.

Someone shouted, "There he is!" and Fili did not question what to do then.

Running to the railing, he could see Thorin floating on his back in the water, though obviously unconscious. Kili was nowhere to be found.

With a small ounce of hope Fili ran to the rope that they had used to haul the girl onto the ship. He pulled it tightly around his waist and tied it as best he could, ready to jump the moment they were close enough to his uncle.

When the ship was nearly next to Thorin, he leapt.

Upon resurfacing he located Thorin and began to swim towards him, though the waves were easily taking him the rest of the way there. He reached out a hand and grabbed his uncle by the shirt on his chest. When he had pulled him close enough he shouted up at the crew, praying that they could hear him above the cacophony of thunder and waves.

Relief flooded him as he felt the rope tug at his waist, and they began to pull him up. With one arm wrapped around the rope and both hands gripping his uncle he ascended to the ship.

When they had arrived back on deck they were greeted with loud shouts and cursing. Someone pulled Thorin away from him, another person called for Oin. Fili only sat and stared out at the raging waves.

Kili was not amongst them.

* * *

Thorin awoke to sunlight, something which surprised him, seeing as the last thing he could remember was dark skies and even darker waves.

He moved to rub a hand over his face, feeling several different aches and pains in his back and legs. Sitting up, he noticed a different pain, a much thicker, dull one that pounded against his ears. He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to what appeared to be midday.

The crew was currently about their daily business, Ori scribbling something in his book, Bofur gambling and Dori pacing nervously back and forth. He shut his eyes tightly against the harsh sun.

"Something nasty hit your head, that's for sure." He heard Oin say next to him. Thorin shaded his eyes as he looked up at the healer, trying to make sense of it all.

Oin pushed some water into his hand, which he accepted and drank rather quickly.

"Where's Kili?" he asked grimly, anticipating the answer.

"We lost him."

Thorin nodded, feeling something blunt and heavy settle in his heart. So that was it then? His entire life revolved around feeding and caring for Fili and Kili, and just like that one of them was gone? Lost at sea, dead even? It would not surprise him if it was the latter. Storms were nary kind to those lost in them.

He stood up shakily, a new thought coming to his mind. "Where's the Fili?"

"At the lookout's coop. We haven't been able to get him down." Someone said.

Thorin looked up at the mast, not sure what to do. For a moment he just stood there, staring, before he said:

"Let him be alone, for the time."

"I could man the ship for the rest of the day, Thorin," Dwalin said, "until you feel… er… normal again."

The captain bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't quite _feel_ anything. He didn't want to.

Nodding towards Dwalin numbly, he turned to go to his captain's quarters. No one said a word as he did so, pulling the door open quietly and shutting it behind him in no haste.

He went to his bed quickly, and before he could think of anything else to do, he went to sleep.

* * *

Belle did not enjoy being alive that day, not one bit.

As she watched the dwarf captain get to his feet, empty eyes looking for a family member who would not be there, she could only shrink away behind some crates. She was very good at hiding, after all.

When a younger dwarf, Ori, told her that she was to help make dinner below deck, she was more than happy to accept. It was all she could do not to burst into a frenzied apology to all of the saddened dwarves, especially the young blonde, and the captain as well. She did not mean for any of it, she only wanted to be saved.

"Hullo," she greeted in her best cheery tone as she descended to the kitchen. The dwarf that sat there was rotund and, putting it simply, fat. He seemed kind enough though as he offered her a cutting board and a knife. With solemn, slow strokes she sliced the celery she had been handed. She had never been good at cooking, nor particularly liked it, but anything would beat the guilt of being above deck and staring out at the crew.

"Bombur I hear that the lass is down here with you!"

Belle turned to see a grinning dwarf with a broad rimed hat and twinkling eyes.

"At your service," he said, giving her a slight nod. She smiled gently in response.

"You er- up to much?"

"Chopping vegetables." She said quietly.

"I'm afraid I may have to distract you. You see- the captain requests your company."

Belle stood stock still.

"Oh," she muttered, setting the knife down. "Right then."

After offering her large companion a nod in farewell, she followed the grinning dwarf up the stairs, heart thumping heavily as she stepped into the sunlight.

The crew was giving her strange looks, which she pointedly ignored. With a polite smile at the dwarf and saying something along the lines of knowing where to go from there, she left his company and entered that of the captain.

He was stern in his posture and gait, something that Belle noticed quickly. His blue eyes rested on her numbly when she stepped forward, hands behind her back.

No one said a word for the longest time, only staring blankly at each other. Belle was not sure why he was so silent, but she certainly knew why SHE was.

After all, she had, in some roundabout way, killed this man's nephew.

"My name is Belle." She said softly, willing to do anything in that moment to break the icy silence.

"My name is Thorin." He countered.

She couldn't read his emotions then. His face was completely blank, dry and sunburned as it was, but expressionless in every way.

"Why- um…" she began, "Why did you want to see me?"

Thorin simply stared at her, which made the hobbit shift from one large foot to another. This reminded her of one of the many times she had disappointed her mother, who at the time, would simply stare at her as if she were a blank wall.

"I need to know where you want us to port."

She straightened her back. "Port?"

"Yes," said Thorin, "Where do you wish to be dropped off?"

"Are-are you not angry at me?" she found herself blurting out before she could restrain herself.

Thorin seemed taken aback at this, like he did not expect the subject of her sin to ever surface.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard before he responded quietly. "Miss Belle," his voice was strained. "Where do you wish to be left at?"

Knowing she had made a mistake, Belle clenched a fist at her side to fight off the urge to break down. Oh how she wanted to cry in those moments.

"Whatever is convenient for you, sir."

He pulled out a seat at the small table nearby, and nearly collapsing in it said, "Where are you from, Belle?"

"I do not have a home." She said quietly.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course you don't."

Belle felt her breath catch.

"Sir…" she started, "I am so sorry-"

A chuckle interrupted her. "Please, don't continue." he said, eyes still resting on the table from where his palm cradled his forehead.

"If I could just-"

"Really, it's alright." He said, gesturing towards the door. "I'll let you off at the nearest port."

Belle nodded and turned on her heel; ignoring the looks that the crew gave her when she left the cabin's quarters with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Fili saw the girl- Belle- as Ori called her, enter his uncle's cabin, and then leave not two minutes later, eyes obviously red and frustration etched into her features.

He did not hold grudges. He made it a point not to. So when she none too subtly stomped to the farthest corner of the ship, obviously about to cry, he could not stop himself from at least going to see if she was alright.

With practiced ease he climbed down from the lookout. It was nearing sundown and most of the crew were below deck getting dinner prepared, so no one would be there to see him do… whatever it was he would do.

"Was he a royal idiot?" Fili asked upon approaching her. Belle jumped at his voice and quickly ran the back of her hand over her eyes.

"It's just you," she said.

He nodded. "Just me."

"Fili…?" she asked slowly. The dwarf nodded.

"And you are Belle."

"I am," she agreed, resting her elbows on this ships railing. He joined her.

"I'm sorry about my uncle." Fili said awkwardly, "He is not equipped to cope with grief."

"I certainly did not mean to cause him any." She sniffed and looked up at the sky weakly. "Nor you."

Fili put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, and I am not angry with you."

She smiled softly at this, still not meeting his stare. If in those moments Fili saw a tear or two fall from her grey eyes, then it was definitely his imagination, and no one would be told.

After all, he was as much to blame as she.

Ori soon called them for dinner, and the two traveled below deck in silence. Thorin did not join them.

Belle seemed to be in a daze when she took the seat at his left, the one that was usually occupied by his brother. An empty pain flooded his heart all over again as if a knife in his chest had been removed and shoved back in. The fact that the person sitting beside him was not his brother seemed to affirm the impossible, that Kili may actually be gone. He pinched the inside of his thigh and ate the soup, trying to keep a smile on his face despite the heartache that came with the simple act of someone sitting in his brother's seat. But the crew never said anything.

And neither did he.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay for second chapters!**

**I'm actually excited for this, but after writing this chapter I have realized that Belle and Fili might actually be a love interest… Though I've always thought of Thorin with Belle/ Bilbo, I can see something else working out. What do you think? Should there be a love triangle?**

**Love pentagon?**

**LOVE DECAGON?**

**I am tired, my friends.**

**Leave some feedback and let me know how you liked this, or if you even liked this at all. **

**Oh yes, and if you have a moment, listen to "Saturn" by Sleeping at Last. I'm thinking about basing a lot of Belle's character after that song. **

**Also, I know that the whole "Bilbo has no family and something vague happened to ruin his (or in this case, her) life," thing is overplayed, but I really wanted to skip "Bilbo overcoming his own rich lifestyle and laziness" that's usually at the beginning of fics like this. Leaving that part out and getting down to the nitty gritty of the plot is my goal.**

**Time for bed!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	3. Chapter 3

Belle enjoyed wandering the ship at night. She enjoyed the privacy that came with being one of the only ones up, walking quietly while holding a thin blankets around her shoulders for warmth. She enjoyed the stillness in the air as she saw the stars shine brightly above her. She enjoyed being alone to contemplate her dilemma.

"So," she heard a voice start, and mentally groaned- so much for a private moment.

She turned to see a dwarf with a rather peculiar hairstyle, that in the shape of a star to be exact. He took a deep drag on the pipe he held between his fingers as he leaned against the railing. How had she not seen him there?

"What's your story?"

Belle blinked at him. "And why would you want to know?"

The dwarf put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I meant no offense." He said, offering her the smallest of smiles. "I just wanted to offer my companionship, your face looks rather sad when you're alone."

Grinning weakly, she apologized under her breath.

"I've just had a rather strange week."

"I'd say so." He said, and then stretched his hand out. "Nori is my name."

"Belle," she said, taking his hand.

"So how did you come to be on this ship, Belle?"

The hobbit pulled the mottled blanket tighter around her shoulders. "My story then…" she began, and when Nori only met her with silence she continued. "I was working for my great aunt; she had asked me to help finance her trade with Gondor-she brewed ale." She added the last part before he could ask. He nodded, as if to show his approval.

"Our ship was caught up in a storm. She decided it would be a decent idea to throw out some barrels, boxes, whatever we could. Somewhere along the line I was knocked overboard, I can't recall by whom. They seemed to have forgotten me in the water as they sailed away. It was a blessing this ship came by not long after."

"Indeed." Nori said. "And so you plan to go back to your aunt?"

"Not if I can help it." Belle said rather quickly, perhaps sounding more heated then she had intended. "I was hoping to find work in Gondor, if only to get out of that place."

The dwarf grunted, "The Shire didn't do it for you, then?

"I had been single for a long time. Gossiping is a way of life for most people in Hobbiton. By the time I left my reputation was basically ruined. All because I had kissed Ned Bolger behind the stage at a party."

"That's a shame, that is." Nori said, nodding to himself.

"And what about you? Belle questioned. "What are a bunch of dwarves doing at sea?"

"Doing what dwarves do best!" he responded with a grin, "making money!"

"How so?" she asked, smiling slightly. "Who are you trading with?"

Nori's eyes widened. "You mean, they didn't tell you?"

She shook her head, feeling a small spark of anxiety. "Tell me what?"

The dwarf stood taller, taking a breath. "Er- we're setting out to gather our next supply of some exotic fruit from a far off island. It'll take a least half a month to get there and back again."

"I didn't know there were islands out here?" she asked, and Nori coughed.

"Only a few; and it's been a well-kept company secret, if you don't mind keeping it some more."

Belle looked at her hands. "Alright," she agreed, "You dwarves seem honorable."

"I thought someone would have told you by now" he grumbled, puffing some smoke out bitterly. "We dwarves are very sociable creatures, Miss Belle, but only with our own kind."

"I've been treated decently enough," she said, "I thank you for the kindness you've shown me in offering me a way back." She skidded around the topic of Kili, not too interested in being overcome with guilt for two nights in a row.

Nori wrung his hands tightly before shooting her a grin.

"Well alright then, Miss Belle." He said, pushing himself off the railing. "If you don't mind me, I must catch up on some rest. It was nice chatting."

"Indeed." She said quietly, looking back up at the stars.

* * *

"We are closer to the island now than we have ever been." Thorin said, setting his fist on the table. Balin nodded.

"The nearest port is a week east. By the time we drop Miss Belle off and return to the island we'll be nearly out of supplies."

"So we take her with us, then?" Thorin asked. Balin started, but before he could say much of anything the door to the cabin opened to Nori, his braided eyebrows furrowed.

"If someone would like to explain why no one told her we were pirates, that would be lovely." He said grouchily.

Thorin's eyes widened. "You told her?"

"No," Nori said. "I just told her we were harvesters, getting some exotic fruits."

Balin raised an eyebrow. "That was the best you could do?"

"I was just told to spy on her, no one said anything about lying!"

"Enough." Thorin said, and the air seemed to lose some of the tenseness about it. "I do not care what she thinks we're doing, just make sure the crew knows what to tell her, and make sure she doesn't suspect anything else. I won't be doing many acts of kindness if we end up arrested by some elves."

"So no more plundering?" Balin asked.

Thorin shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Not until she's off the ship." He pointed towards the star-haired dwarf. "Make sure the crew knows the story. Try to keep her away from some of the less tactful ones, if possible."

Nori nodded, albeit with exasperation.

The captain looked back at Balin. "Has Gandalf returned yet?"

"No sign of him." The white haired dwarf said. "But he always shows up after a couple of days."

"Wizards and their ways…" Thorin sighed. "Besides, it's not as if we particularly need him. We do after all, have a map."

"Having a wizard along would never hurt."

"If only he'd shut up every once in a while," Nori interjected, and Thorin gave a humorous grunt.

* * *

It was difficult for Fili to get out of bed that third day.

He was born and raised a pirate, black blooded in every way and nearly ruthless. And yet, the thought of his brother, floating off into the unknown completely alone made him want to vomit, or hurt someone, or both.

Luckily enough Thorin did not pressure him to do much. He must have thought that Fili couldn't hear him when he whispered to the crew, telling them to "Give him some more time" or to "Take his load for now."

While he appreciated the gesture, he wasn't too fond of the thought that others were doing his work. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just felt so weak- weaker than he had ever felt before. It wasn't just mental; he seemed to feel it in his bones. Things such as walking or talking were so difficult now. He could barely bring himself move from one side of the deck to the other, he just felt _that_ tired.

"Hello," Belle greeted quietly when he had bumped into her on deck. She still acted rather hesitant around him, as if the first wrong word would set him off- and that definitely wasn't false.

"Hello Belle." He said. She seemed different on that day, a little more confident in herself, her shoulders were squared and she met his eyes. He was glad of it. He did not blame her for what became of his brother, it was no one's fault really, it was simply Kili being the thick headed hero he had always been.

She nodded to herself, as if the effort she had made that day was good enough for her tastes. Fili pretended not to notice as she walked away.

* * *

Thorin could not help but take a moment to catch up with his thoughts before finding Belle. He knew a few things, one being that the crew would have to hold on to a fairly constant lie, another that he had been slightly awful towards her the previous day, and if he wished to keep up the appearance of the benevolent sea captain, he would need to make amends. Lastly, he knew was far too good of a person. He promised himself as he allowed Dwalin to take the steering wheel that he would never again take the chance of helping a stranger.

"Miss Belle," he called to her from where she stood speaking with Ori. The girl turned; a small grimace on her face as he approached. Had he actually scared her that badly?

"If I could take a moment of your time…"

She nodded stiffly, offering a small grin to Ori before following him to his cabin. He did not care for the way she lagged behind him, as if being with him was the last thing she wished to do.

The door shut and silence rang out, before Thorin finally offered her a seat at the planning table. He had been sure to clear up the map and whatever other evidence there was of his quest before-hand. She took the seat without a word, the wood screeching against wood as she pulled out the rickety chair.

"I have spoken with my counselors, and we've decided that we'll go through with our trip to get the fruit, and bring you to Gondor afterwards." He ignored the speed at which he spoke. "It will take about a month. Does that sound fair to you?"

Belle nodded. "Thank you, sir. Is that all you wished to speak about?"

"No," Thorin said before he could stop himself. Belle sat back in her chair, settling her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

"I would like to apologize for how I treated you yesterday." He said dryly. "It was unnecessary and unjust of me."

He felt a small rush of relief as he saw her features soften. "There is no apology required." She said. "You were mourning your loss. I am sorry."

Thorin's lips turned up into a wry smile. Mourning? He supposed it could be called that. Ignoring would be a better term, but he was not fond of either.

"I…" she paused, "I wish to be your friend."

He looked up to meet her gaze.

"I mean," she half mumbled. "I do not wish for any more tension, lest this be a long month."

Thorin nodded. "Agreed." He said. "If you promise to ignore my rudeness, I will ignore your incompetence."

She laughed, and he raised an eyebrow. He did not mean it as a joke.

"Whatever you say sir," said Belle, smiling at him before pushing her chair back. "If there is anything that I can-"

"Sir, I hate to interrupt." Someone had burst into the cabin, and Thorin looked up to see Dori.

"Gandalf has returned."

* * *

"But how did he even get here? We're in the middle of the sea!" Belle said, and the dwarf with the silly hat Bofur was his name- shrugged.

"We don't question it much anymore. He usually just appears."

Belle nodded, only partially listening to what he was saying. Something about the name Gandalf struck a strange chord in her, as if she were smelling a familiar smell. When she arrived on the deck to see a tall, grey clothed man with a great beard speaking with some of the dwarves, she could not help but step forward.

Gandalf seemed to notice, and when he turned to see her his eyebrows nearly disappeared beneath his hat.

"My, is that Belle Baggins? It cannot be!"

"It… It is?" she began, feeling uncomfortable with the many stares directed her way.

"I haven't seen you in nearly thirty years! Not since you stole my staff and hid it somewhere in that infernally large home of yours."

Something clicked, and she felt a wide grin break across her face. Gandalf- she knew that name from somewhere- he was the wizard that used to visit Hobbiton all of those years ago.

"You were very small then…" he said, eyes twinkling. "I must say, you've grown to look very much like your mother. Belladonna was a very good friend of mine."

"It's lovely to see you again," she said, not as much out of politeness as out of simple joy. It had been quite a long time since she had seen such a kind face, and even if she hadn't known him well, it was a comfort to see someone familiar while away from the home she had known for so long.

"Tell me child, whatever happened to Belladonna? I've been very busy of late, so you must apologize to her for my absence."

Belle felt her heart drop a little bit, and her smile faded with it. All eyes were on her then, silently pressuring her to answer. Gandalf saw the sudden uncomfortable look on her face and changed the subject quickly.

"Well I must ask, what are you doing so far out at sea? You most certainly did not leave land with us, unless you've been a stow-away."

"I was rescued after being thrown overboard during a storm," she said, finding Thorin's eyes and smiling slightly, if only to silently portray her gratitude. The dwarf captain only stared at her.

"They've agreed to take me back home after collecting a harvest from an island. They've been quite decent to me."

"I see," said the wizard after a pause. He looked at Thorin, but the dwarf's face was stoic.

"Well it is certainly a pleasure to be spending these weeks with you!" the grey man said, coming to set a hand on her small shoulder. "It will be good to have a taste of the Shire on this ship."

Belle smiled up at him, unsure of whether or not she was simply imagining the tension in the air.

* * *

"So Belladonna is no longer with us?" Gandalf asked quietly. They were sitting on the main deck, backs pressed against the captain's cabin as they spoke quietly with each other.

"No," Belle remarked, feeling her heart ache a bit. "She got the cough not many years after father died. She didn't survive the winter."

Gandalf put a large arm around her shoulders, and Belle accepted the comfort, even if it was ten years late. "My child, I am so sorry to hear this. She was a great friend to me."

"Gandalf," she started, not quite sure of why she trusted him. "When I was in the water- I mean, when the dwarves were saving me, one of the younger ones jumped in. He was lost to the storm."

"I see." The wizard said with a nod. "I noticed that Kili was not amongst the crew."

"I feel terrible," she blurted in a loud whisper. "You should have seen their faces- Gandalf. I was ready to jump overboard and find him. I've hurt so many people."

The wizard did not say much of anything, only allowed the Hobbit to confess her misgivings while he sat in silence. When she seemed done, and had quite a few tears in her eyes, he simply pulled his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Belle." Was all he said, and the hobbit broke.

* * *

If Thorin could see the silhouette of two figures coming to sit beside the cabin wall, he would say nothing. If he heard the conversation describing the death of Belle's parents, he would say nothing; and if he could hear soft sobs coming from bellow the open window, he would say nothing.

If he felt a small stab of pain in the chest for this girl he hardly knew, he would say nothing.

He rolled over to face the wall.

He would say nothing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I have a final tomorrow so of course I'm writing a chapter in procrastination. I received a comment saying that Thorin was too rude to Belle, which was not quite the vibe I was going for. I simply feel like he's the type to get grumpy when grieving. I don't know how nice I would be to someone who- however indirectly- caused the loss of a family member, at least right after. Sorry if he was ooc!**

**Now I'm pondering… maybe a Thorin x Belle and Fili X Belle triangle? Dunno, what do you think?**

**Also, I'd like to note that geography here is slightly changed from canon. There are a lot of more islands in The Sundering Seas than what Tolkien had described.**

**Let me know how you liked (or didn't like) it!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	4. Chapter 4

The stars were clearer in the ocean- he noticed. In the forests, the only way one could see stars is by climbing a tree; but out on the water, he simply had to look up to see the glimmering white lights in the sky, winking at him as the ship sailed further west.

He stretched his arms out before him. The nights were significantly less crowded at sea. The lack of trees and hills made him anxious, but not in a way he could explain. Seeing only waves in each direction made him want to go below deck. He needed walls, he needed boundaries. He needed the foliage of the forests and the buildings to sleep in. The thought that the waves went on forever, meeting only each other on an endless journey, made him nervous in a way he could not comprehend.

"My Lord," A low voice started out, he turned.

"Tauriel," he greeted with a nod. "You are aware that my name is Legolas, and you may call me by it?"

"Yes, my Lord." She said with a small smirk, and he returned it.

"Why are you awake at this time?" he asked, though he felt as if he knew the answer already.

Tauriel wrested her elbows on the railing, staring up at the not-so-black sky. She smiled. "The starlight."

The elf prince nodded to himself, returning his gaze to the water before him.

"We only have a few weeks left at sea," she said.

"I know," Legolas responded. "And I am gladdened by it, though you are not."

"Perhaps it's time I become a sailor," she said. "Your father could always build a navy."

"You will be the one to take that up with him," he responded, "I would much rather defend the forest."

She smiled softly. "I know you would."

A quietness occurred between them as one stared at the sky and the other at the sea. Legolas enjoyed his meetings with Tauriel. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend. There would always be a distance between them, her being in a significantly lower position than him, but he knew that regardless of this they could remain together- if only as comrades.

"Sir," a voice behind them interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see the ship's captain, Alosrin, staring at him with his remarkably brown eyes.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"The passenger that Mithrandir left with us- the dwarf- he's awoken."

* * *

_The Company_ was a well-built ship, if even a little clunky. The sails were large and steady against the wind, and the dark wood that supported them was very pleasing to the eye. It was a little known fact that dwarves valued aesthetics just as much as elves.

The waves were calm that day, making the crew sluggish and tired for seemingly no reason. Oin napped below deck as Ori read to himself. Bofur smoked without a word as he leaned against the wheel. Nori's snores from the lookout could be heard all the way from the deck. Thorin was nowhere to be seen, though Belle suspected he was in his cabin, likely counseling with Balin as he usually did when the days were slow.

It must have been as hot as any summer she had witnessed that day, and the crew showed it with their reddened faces and slow movements. Belle had discarded her skirt long ago, favoring the undergarments she wore beneath. The chestnut trousers were much easier to move about in than her previous attire, and to her relief, the dwarves didn't look twice at her, either not noticing or too tired to care. Belle was grateful for it; her aunt would have clobbered her for going out in her underclothes.

Fili was sharpening a dagger near the bow, looking sweaty but relaxed in the midday sun. She decided to join him, having little else to do, and with a hesitant grin she greeted him, coming to sit at his side.

"It certainly is quiet today," she remarked, watching as Fili's arm moved back and forth with every drag of the sharpening stone.

"There are always days like this," he said, "A life at sea is a good one, but not for the impatient. "

That was true at least, Belle thought, pushing her hair away from her eyes and heaving a deep sigh.

"I'm terribly excited to reach the island," she said.

He gave her a raised eyebrow, "Did you not hear what I just said?"

She laughed, feeling her heart lighten when he laughed with her. The sun seemed to dance in their eyes, and in that moment she determined that she would help him find peace before she left.

It was the least she could do.

* * *

Ori felt the corners of his lips turn up at the sound of Belle and Fili's laughter. It was good to see the mood lighten on the ship. The tension had been so heavy and the air so thick that he wondered if things would ever return to normal, even after Belle left. Who could have guessed that on a day as monotonous as this that life would take a turn for the better?

His quill began to outline the rounded features of Belle's face, and then the mellow curls that framed it. He sighed as he continued to draw. It was good to have a new face to model, and one without a beard would be exceptionally challenging.

The quill fell into the spine of the book as he heard someone call his name- likely Dori. With the shake of a head he packed it away, promising himself to finish another day.

* * *

Kili did not know what to expect when he woke up. Thorin? Mahal? He wasn't sure which one he preferred over the other.

What he didn't expect was a thin, pointed face with peculiarly arched eyebrows, and auburn colored eyes beneath them. He heard a deep voice mutter something at his left, and craned to see another face, this one pale and chiseled, with thick eyebrows and pasty blue eyes.

"What-" he started, but someone cut him off in an unfamiliar tongue. It was the darker eyed elf-

He swallowed. _Elf_.

Laying still, he watched as the two exchanged words he did not know, before looking at him skeptically. He said nothing, keeping a straight face through it all. Meanwhile, his mind raced, looking for any avenue of escape.

But he couldn't, not yet. He still didn't know where he was.

"Tauriel, come." Said the blonde, and the two left him and began up the stairs towards the edge of the room. Kili laid still as another elf came to put water at the table beside his bed. A plate of various breads and fruits accompanied it. The dwarf said nothing, waiting until the elf left and the room was silent to eat, all the while hatching his plan of escape.

* * *

Tauriel was a light sleeper, something she would thank herself for later as she heard footsteps above deck. These were not familiar though, as they carried a specific balance to them, a heavy weight that she could not place with any other elf on this ship.

Glancing at Legolas, who was fast asleep in the bed opposite of hers, she made her way onto the deck, being sure to skip the step that squeaked.

Her eyes scanned each direction, looking for the strangers who those steps belonged to. A movement caught her eye towards the bow as someone slipped behind a stack of crates. Moving quickly, yet keeping her steps silent, she soon found herself staring at something peculiar.

It was the dwarf from earlier, he still wore the same rags and his hair was still a mess. She watched as he looked out over the expanse of the waves, rubbing the back of his head. He stood then, and was just about to lean over the railing when she grabbed him by the collar and flung him back violently.

He let out a curse. "What do you think you're doing, _elf?"_ he questioned, dark eyes meeting hers.

"You were about to leave the ship," she said, "And not in a particularly intelligent way."

"I had it under control," he spat, getting to his feet.

"Where would you have gone?" she asked, hand on hip.

"Anywhere to get away from your people," he sneered, before dusting off his trousers. "Why am I here?"

"We are taking you to Mirkwood."

He lowered his gaze, "If this is a cruel trick-"

"It is not." Legolas's voice rose from their left; and both turned. "We know of your dealings with Thorin Oakenshield, and we know of your crimes against our kingdom. You will be going to trial."

Immediately he took off running, dodging the arm the Legolas shot out to grab him. Sprinting up the stairs to the captain's deck, Tauriel caught him from the right, and with a knee to his chest and a hand on each wrist, successfully pinned the dwarf down.

"Tie him up," Legolas ordered. By now several elves had emerged on deck.

The dwarf glared at her. There was a hate which she had never seen before that flared in his eyes as the others pulled him away. Something was off.

Legolas put a hand on her arm, perhaps feeling the strangeness as well. Tauriel could not tell what it was however.

She looked down at her hands, they were shaking.

* * *

Belle found it difficult to sleep at night, what with the snoring dwarves and the uncomfortable heat that burdened those below deck. She decided to wander again that night, and upon arriving into the midnight air, she found herself face to face with the ship's captain.

"It's rather late," he said, his eyebrows pulled down towards each other.

"It is," she agreed, side stepping so as to have more room behind her.

"Is there any particular reason you're awake?" he asked.

"Your crew snores," she said without much forethought.

Thorin paused, and then the tension in his features lessened. He looked up at her, a silent apology for his suspicion in his eyes. "Did you expect anything else, Miss Belle?"

"I would be mad to do so," she said, a small, apprehensive smile gracing her features.

His eyes remained in hers for the moment, and Belle felt something strange, as if her heart had twitched.

"Y-you cannot sleep either, I presume?" she questioned, hating the nervous tone her voice held.

"I rarely can, of late." he said. His gaze left hers and traveled to the floor. An overwhelming sense of guilt overflowed in her as memories of a stormy sea, a dark haired dwarf, and an older, pensive one came over her.

"Would-" she stopped. No, she should not ask it.

"What?" the captain asked quietly.

Belle hesitated. "Would you talk of it with me?" she knew the answer, he most certainly would refuse.

Thorin rubbed one hand over the other, and for several moments he said nothing.

The hobbit nodded to herself. She should have known as much.

"Goodnight, sir." she said, going back to the stairs to head below deck, where she was sure would be much more comfortable than her current setting.

"Miss Belle," he started, and she turned.

His mouth hung open for a long moment before he said: "Goodnight."

Belle nodded to him before venturing down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N**

**For those of you who guessed… Kili is still alive! Pat yourselves on the back!**

**Still a little unsure of whether to do Thorin/Belle or Fili/Belle. Any input?**

**Oh yes, and a little disclaimer! If you're a Kiliel fan…forgive me…**

**I am a huge Tolkien fan, I've read every bit of Tolkien I could get my hands on. I strongly support canon, even in AU's. It was extremely difficult for me to accept Tauriel's character at all, as well as all of the changes Jackson implemented. I understand why they were put in for movies sake, but since this is a fic, some things will be altered.**

**I'm going to write Tauriel as I felt she should have been in the Hobbit. This means: **

**-If there is a romance with Kili, it will be EXTREMELY slow building. It's just a fact that elves hate dwarves and vice versa (I could totally go into a Middle-earth history rant to explain why, if anyone wants). It took Legolas and Gimli years to become bffs, so any relationship between Kili and Tauriel would take a loooong while to develop into anything more than a grudging friendship.**

**-There will not be any "betray my own people to help a dwarf I just met" nonsense. **

**-There will be no "here's my mom's stone that she gave me even though I've only known you for two days tops"**

**That being said, I think that Tauriel had a lot of potential, ruined by a fast paced unnecessary romance. If she had fallen for Legolas- who she had most likely known for years- it would be different. I just felt like they ruined her by having her fall for a dwarf, at least to the extent that she went back on her own people after only knowing him for a week. **

**Please don't flame me for this, it's just my opinion. If you want to discuss Tolkien in more depth, feel free to message me. I'd love to answer questions or simply talk!**

**Let me know how you liked this chapter. Anything I need to put in? Have any ideas for future plot? Should there be any romance with Tauriel? Any advice would be grand.**

**Also- if you get the chance, go see Avengers: Age of Ultron. It's fantastic.**

**Until next week!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin felt a cold dread well up within him as the dark ship moved closer. It was going impossibly fast for the lack of wind. Could there have been an enchantment upon it?

Even with the distance between them he could see that it was an orc ship. There was no flag sailing, and no markings to identify it as anything made from the good creatures of Middle-earth.

His fears were confirmed upon hearing guttural shouts erupting as it drew near. Thorin pulled hard on the wheel, though he knew that they had spotted the ship too late into the night. There was nothing that could be done.

Dwalin charged up the stairs to him, eyes wide.

"There is no wind on our side." He said. "Nori cannot spot any land."

Thorin nodded, feeling his heart sink. "We will engage with caution, and try to make a deal."

"Orcs do not make deals."

"I know," the dwarf said, "Prepare the canons."

* * *

"Belle!" someone shouted, shaking her shoulders. She awoke with a start, eyes darting about the room, and then up to Bofur, who had been shaking her.

"The ship is under attack." He said, "I am to get you to safety."

"What do you mean?" she asked, letting him drag her above deck despite her lack of proper clothing. Her heart was racing as she moved. "Attack from what?"

"Orcs," he said, looking back at her. "We did not spot them fast enough. There is nowhere to go."

"What am I to do?" she questioned, feeling herself shake, though not from the chilly air. Each dwarf was awake it seemed, shouting to each other from their various places on deck. Belle felt her heart beat quicken as she saw the dark looming ship, getting closer by the second. They hadn't much time at all.

"Stay in the captain's cabin and lie low." He said, pushing her towards the door. "Canon balls can go through walls, so shield yourself somehow. The windows can open if you must jump."

"I cannot stay in there!" she said, "Not with you all at risk!"

"There are twelve canons, and little that you can do." Bofur reasoned, pushing her inside. "Please do not make me lock you in as Thorin instructed."

She had a retort, but it was cut short by the door slamming shut before her.

* * *

"Where's Miss Belle?"

"Safe in the cabin," Bofur said, and Thorin nodded at this, turning with a heavy stomach towards the ship that was now near enough to board. He could see orcs standing at the railing, glaring at the dwarves who stood by their canons. Nori was sailing a white flag, though he doubted it would mean much to the orcs.

"Oakenshield." he heard a voice growl towards the bow of the orc ship. His eyes met steely blue ones from across the way, and Thorin felt a suffocating rage arise in part of him, while the rest of him held back a panic.

_Azog._

Memories replayed in his head, ones of his father; of Thror, of a red boat on the sea capsizing as a younger version of himself swam desperately- of the severed head of his grandfather floating past him.

The rest of the crew was dead silent, though he broke this by asking Dwalin in a low whisper: "Are the canon's loaded?"

"Thorin!" a voice said, and he turned to see Gandalf approaching, paler and less menacing than usual. "We cannot afford a fight. We must try to reason with them."

"I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" he did not plan on his voice sounding so vile.

"Would you prefer to take my place?" the wizard asked innocently enough.

They were interrupted by a shout of black speech. Thorin pinched his own arm as Azog sneered at him in words he could not comprehend.

"What did he say?" Ori asked Gandalf shakily. "Will he negotiate?"

The wizards grey eyes were wide. At once- all of the dwarves filled with dread.

"Ready the canons- all of you!"

There was a scramble as Thorin asked, "Can we win this fight? They're ship is just as large as ours."

"Not without a great deal of damage." Gandalf's tone was worried. "I will try to cast an enchantment on the ship. For now, do what you can to avoid getting hit!"

Everything following that was a blur. Thorin vaguely remembered shouting curses, and then commands. "Steady," and "Fire!" being the most common of them. The ship rocked beneath them with each blow, and there were many.

He supposed he could not blame himself for not seeing the canon ball coming his way.

A shout of alarm from Dwalin caused him to turn. A black, metal ball was spiraling towards him faster than he could think, and if it hadn't been for the sudden force that hit his side then, he would have surely lost his head.

The blur vanished as his head smacked hard against the wood of the deck. He sat up quickly, feeling a little enraged, but overall confused at the dark blue eyes that met his.

"What are you doing out here?!"

"Just saving your arse, sir!" Belle said, though the statement was strange due to the lack of sarcasm in her tone.

"Get back in the cabin!" he said, shoving her upwards. Belle stood, but did not move after that, only watched as Thorin struggled to get to his feet. His head spun and his back hurt something fierce.

A sudden lurch of the ship was enough to throw him off balance again, and everyone on deck seemed to fall as _The Company_ shot forward at an alarming speed. He was not surprised when he saw a lanky, grey wizard sitting against the mast and whispering something as he held his staff in hand.

The speed of the ship increased, and Thorin pressed himself further to the deck, grabbing Belle's shoulder to push her down as well. She was, after all, much smaller than any dwarf, and could lose her grip considerably easier.

Wind slapped his cheeks and for a few moments, he wondered if it would end, or if Gandalf would simply continue to send them forward until they reached Valinor.

The ship stopped suddenly, sending several dwarves rolling across the deck. Groans erupted and ears popped. Thorin got to his feet, rubbing his head slowly as he peered around for Azog's ship. It was nowhere in sight.

"Roll call!" he shouted hoarsely.

One by one, each dwarf responded with their name, but as soon as the list was through a worried voice reached his ears.

"Thorin-" it was Belle "Gandalf is hurt!"

The captain turned to where she knelt next to the wizard, who lay sprawled out on his back, a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"He's breathing," she said as Thorin knelt at her side. "But he does not look well."

The dwarf nodded. "Dori, Dwalin!" he called, and the two bewildered dwarves stumbled over to them.

"The wizard is hurt. Carry him to my quarters."

The two grudgingly complied. The remaining crew suddenly seemed exhausted, though were relatively unharmed, and after Thorin had confirmed that they could take their leave, they all went below deck to rest.

The captain seemed to breathe for the first time then, leaning against the mast and rubbing his neck. His mind was cloudy as he sat down against it. His heart however, was still beating at the same pace as it did in Azog's presence.

* * *

Belle was quick to take her leave of Thorin, not interested in the lecture she'd surely receive for disobeying him. The dwarves slept soundly below deck, and she shakily moved to do the same.

The shock was beginning to wear off. While Belle knew that Gandalf was a grand wizard, she did not know that he could do something of that magnitude. It had scared her more than the sound of the canons, and more than the shouts of the orcs.

Sleep began to take her, but before it did footsteps sounded from the stairs. She glanced up, watching as a confused Thorin descended below deck. He gazed around at the crew, all sleeping soundly in their cots as they were. It was then that it struck her. Thorin had always slept in the captain's quarters, but now that Gandalf was there, he'd have to change his routine. The thought amused her. Surely the melodramatic, extravagant Thorin wouldn't know what to do in this situation.

He met her eyes. Apparently she had been staring at him for some time, being lost in thought. He approached her, and it was only then that she realized the last empty cot was directly beside hers, shoved up against the wall at a tight angle.

He said nothing as he laid down in it, and said nothing more as he pulled a rag of a blanket over him. They finally met eyes, and Belle let out a sigh.

"Usually when someone saves your life, you thank them." She whispered loudly, not wanting to wake the dwarves yet still being drowned out by their snores.

"I ordered you to stay in my cabin." He said.

"And I found the fresh air more interesting." She returned.

They sat quietly like that for a moment, having a staring contest as each thought of a good retort for what the other would surely say. When the emptiness stretched for nearly a minute, and things grew awkward, she asked:

"Who's Azog?"

Immediately she regretted it, as Thorin's entire aura seemed to slump. Something in her words had to have hurt him, because the pain in his expression was more than obvious.

"A devil in his own right," the captain whispered, though not bitterly, his voice sounded empty to her.

"He killed my father and grandfather while we were at sea. I was not yet an adult."

She waited for him to continue, though he didn't. She was not surprised.

Though Thorin seemed to be- at least when she reached out and took his hand that dangled from the side of his cot. After all, Belle knew what it was like to lose a parent, to lose both in fact. It was enough to make her leave the Shire, after all. Her heart ached a bit. Thorin's hand was large as she expected; though warmer than she had anticipated. She gave it a quick squeeze before letting go, a little shocked at her own actions.

"You should rest." She suggested.

"…and you as well." His voice was still empty, which worried her. Had she angered him?

"Goodnight sir."

There was a pause.

"Goodnight… Belle."

The lack of a "Miss" in his sentence pleased her, and with a yawn she rolled over, and finally went to sleep, never to know that Thorin would stay awake for at least another hour, and certainly never to know that it was because of her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Tada!**

**Dead tired and ready for bed… not much to say about this… other then I enjoyed writing it. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

The decision to take Legolas's place in guarding the dwarf was not one that Tauriel made lightly. She had met dwarves- all of them blunt and harsh and relatively unconcerned- and had not wished to have much to do with the species following each incident. The patter of feet above deck could distract her from his incessant cries to be released- she hoped. After all, he seemed to have quieted down, most of the credit for which she would give to Thranduil's wine.

They sat in silence for a long while, the dwarf staring blankly at the wall as Tauriel kept her eyes on her hands, which sat fiddling in her lap. She wished then that the ship had included cells, if only one. Bars would surely keep this dwarf in place, and she would then be free of staying below deck in silence on a perfectly fine day as this.

She could not understand her hesitation to stay below deck with the dwarf. She was very fond of openness, and the ocean called to her at all times of the day, but never had she been resistant to perform a duty, let alone one as menial and simple as watching over a prisoner. The fight that broke out when he tried to leave those nights ago left her shaken and concerned. She had never felt such a strange feeling of guilt as she did when looking into his dark, pleading eyes. If she were honest- she'd admit that she felt sorry for him. Though, what was there to feel sorry for? He was- after all- a pirate, and a dwarfish one at that. In all respects he was considered a waste of space.

"How long until we reach land?" the dwarf asked suddenly, and Tauriel's head snapped up.

"Two weeks, if all goes well." She replied quickly, hoping that would be the end of it.

"And Mirkwood?" he asked. To which she responded with:

"Where are you from- dwarf?"

He shifted in his chair. "Do I have a choice in answering?"

Her demeanor softened in spite of herself. "I will not interrogate you, it was only a question. You may ignore me, if you wish."

His dark lashes flitted in her direction briefly, before his gaze returned to the wall.

"I am from the kingdom of Erebor, though there are none who would recognize me."

"And why is that?"

"What is your name?" he asked in response.

"Tauriel, and yours?"

"Kili," He paused. "How old are you?"

"Eight hundred."

"Rather young for an elf," he raised an eyebrow in her direction, though didn't bother to actually turn to her. "Still, you must remember the fall of the Durin's. There was this stone you see- called the Arkenstone- it is the birthright of my people. It would go to my uncle Thorin if he were still in line for the throne."

"I did not know you were of the line of Durin," she interrupted.

The dwarf finally looked at her then. "They did not tell you of this? Who else do you think "Thorin Oakenshield" could be?"

"I have met many dwarves named Thorin- after your ancestor." She defended. "I assumed him any other pirate."

Kili tensed, visibly clenching his fist. She sat back, prepared to fight if he lashed out, but it never came.

"The Arkenstone was not good for my grandfather's mind. It bruised it in a way, though the bruise did not leave after a few days. The stone was all Thror could think of- so when a thief stole it away, there was literally nothing that could be done. He immediately left Erebor to search for it, leaving a few physically, and in some instances mentally lame diplomats to run our country. Thorin was barely old enough to ride a horse; I had not yet been born."

"While Thror was off, the kingdom fell to financial ruin. Confusion and distrust caused the economy to go into a nosedive. Many dwarves, feeling that they were no longer secure in a kingless kingdom, packed their things and left for other settlements. Thrain did what he could, though he was not left in charge of the government his father abandoned, and had little actual say. Thror was gone for twenty years in search of that stone, traversing Fangorn, the Misty Mountains, and just far enough west to find someone willing to sell him a boat. We heard nothing of him after that."

"Smaug came not long after. Rumor was that he had heard word of our treasure and came in search of it, though by then it had diminished. Erebor was so vast though, that even in our poorest of times we had gold. Thror had instructed to use less than a tenth in his absence, this combined with dwarvish greed led to a great stash, even though the poor continued to grow in number and in suffering."

"The dragon came, and took whatever was left. Whoever remained in Thror's absence had long since departed, save only a few who followed Thrain, those being my mother and the members of Thorin's crew."

Tauriel waited for the silence to drag on. "So how did he come to be a pirate?"

"When Thrain learned that Thror was at sea, he took Thorin and some others to find him, and find him they did, though it was only when he had been slain and dumped in the ocean."

He paused to let it sink in. The loss of life was still foreign to Tauriel, she was after all, an immortal.

"Thrain disappeared on that day. Thorin was certain he jumped overboard. This left my uncle to guide the remaining ten dwarves that were loyal to him. Though two were added when my brother and I came to be. After a few years of trying to work for a living, and falling almost short of affording bread each pay, he took to plundering. The money had called to him just as loudly as the sea, I suppose."

He let out a large puff. "I never saw my mother after my first month at sea. There were letters sent every other day, but all at once they stopped. We went back to land to find her, though there were none who had heard the name _"Dis"_. Perhaps she was ashamed of Thorin's activities. Perhaps she no longer cared. Perhaps she is happy somewhere, or perhaps she is dead. I cannot know."

He flicked an object between his fingers, though it was too fast for her to tell what it was.

"But now she will surely know where I am, seeing as I'll be spending my time to come in a prison for piracy."

The last words were meant to sting her- and they did, though she did not let that show. "Regardless of the situation, stealing is corrupt," she tried to reason.

"Regardless of the situation, elves are as well." He said with a tone of finality.

"You will not speak to me in that way," she responded sternly, her voice low and almost a whisper. "Despite what you think dwarf, as long as you are on this ship, I am above you."

She stood and left the room, though not in a dramatic fashion. She would not be childish in the presence of a prisoner.

"Tigwit," she called, and an elf soon came to relieve her.

The stairs were inviting, she noticed, and soon followed them up, leaving whatever had happened moments ago below deck.

* * *

"Gandalf?" Belle asked upon entering Thorin's cabin. The wizard was lying still in bed, a tin kettle with some undoubtedly cold tea sat on the table beside him, and a half empty cup beside that.

She approached, finding that he lay still with his hands crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. For a horrifying moment she though he could be dead.

"Gandalf?" she asked loudly, waving her hand in front of his face. The grey eyes snapped open, causing her to jump a bit.

"You alright?" she asked, "You've been as still as a rock this entire time."

"Ah Miss Belle," he said, his voice in a whisper. "I am fine. Last night winded me, but I've been feeling delightful all day."

"Then why have you remained in bed?" she inquired.

At this he winked. "It never hurts to sleep in once or twice, and having worried dwarves wait on you hand and foot is something one will rarely experience, if at all."

She laughed at his antics. "I should faint sometime soon then."

The door opened, stopping their discussion abruptly.

"Ah, Gandalf, how are you feeling?" Thorin asked as he entered to room. The wizard made a lame effort to raise his head before letting it hit the pillow.

"Still weak, though a few more hours rest should do me well."

"I see," the captain nodded. "Take your time, though do not take too long. We reach the island in three days."

"Two- if my stunt last night completed anything."

Thorin glanced at Belle briefly. "Two then; Belle, perhaps it would be best if we left the wizard to his rest." He motioned for her to leave the room with him. The hobbit glanced back at Gandalf, who gave her the slightest of winks before moaning something about feeling faint. She suppressed a smile as she followed Thorin outside.

"I trust you slept well?" she asked politely, and he nodded. "I am not used to a cot, though I somehow managed."

"For a moment there I thought you'd be too uncomfortable to sleep, and we would never want that for the glorious captain."

He glanced at her, and she wondered if her sarcasm had gone too far, as it sometimes did when she became comfortable with people.

"Not at all," he said smoothly, "Though next time our highness wishes to defy my orders, she'll probably be sleeping outside."

"I'm not a part of your crew," she said, "Therefore you cannot give me orders."

"But I _can _throw you overboard," he said, and the lack of mirth in his voice concerned her. He could not be serious?

Thorin seemed to notice that she had stopped walking beside him, and upon turning to her, immediately let out a loud, short laugh.

"You did not think me serious?"

She did not meet his eyes, and at this he laughed again.

"If you cannot detect sarcasm Belle, you should not use it."

Her face softened, and she hit his elbow lightly at the insult. With that newly forming friendship, they continued on their walk.

* * *

The ale felt good going down his throat as he watched Bofur play his flute. The sound of it was stark to his ears; it had been long since he had heard music. The dwarves of the crew turned from their respective conversations as Bofur's light melody soon went into a jig. To which each dwarf began to add their own rhythm, whether by stomping or clapping; or in Dori's case singing. The quiet dinner soon erupted into chaotic dancing and merrymaking, which Thorin was sure would please the sleeping wizard not far away.

The tune changed to one which they all knew, and many of the dwarves pitched in their voices, though some being rather off key. Thorin even hummed his fair share, not able to ignore the lightheartedness that music hand always brought him.

"Well don't waste the deck space!" said Nori, getting to his feet. He swung his arm in Ori's and began to pull him around, dancing in his own messy way. Then Bifur stood, towing around Bombur, whose dancing was very much a hazard to each person on deck.

Thorin grinned to himself. He would not admit the pleasure that the simple act of a party amongst close friends brought him.

Everyone seemed to be on their feet then, pipes and pints alike were abandoned, and the dark ocean night was lit up only by the large lantern at the mast and the bright laughs that filled the air.

He watched as Nori left Ori's arm and went to take Bifur's, and the shy dwarf turned back and forth to find another partner, before bashfully stretching his hand out to Belle. Thorin watched in amusement as the two struggled with an awkward dance, before they finally seemed to come out of their skin and a series of messy steps and misplaced twirls followed.

Once the dwarves had realized a lady was there to dance with, it was a rather laughable competition to grab Belle's hand whenever it seemed free. She was not flustered at all by this, and he wondered if she had spent much time in the Shire participating in merrymaking.

He glanced back at his cabin, wondering how angry Gandalf would be if he were to be woken at such an hour. What had started out as dinner and ale and quickly evolved to a frenzy of dancing, stomping and singing. Surely anyone within a mile of _The Company_ would hear the ruckus.

"Spare me a dance?" he heard someone ask, though he knew whose voice it was before he even turned his head.

"As you wish," he said, then for good measure and a sarcastic smirk added, "Your highness."

It had been some time since Thorin had danced, though he had by no means forgotten the steps. She seemed surprised that he could move in time with the beat, raising her eyebrow at him every few moments.

"You're questioning me," he said, spinning her.

"I believed I would be teaching you," she replied, grinning. "You did not seem like the kind to dance."

"I am a dwarf," he replied, "Dancing is in my blood, I'm surprised you thought such a thing."

"I suppose dancing will not occur often when we reach the island?" she asked.

"It could," he said with shrug.

She smiled widely at this, and he smiled back.

He spun her outwards, but before pulling her back noticed a lone figure moving towards the stairs below deck. His heart sank as he realized it was Fili.

He must have forgotten Belle, for not long after he felt her let go of his hand.

"What are you looking at?" she questioned, stepping closer to him.

He looked back at her and said, "I'm not sure."

Whatever conversation that would have followed was whisked away with Belle as Dori took her by the arm and they went into their own dance.

Thorin sat down again, the whistle of the flute and the stomping of feet soon fading out to him. On nights like this his nephews would take out their violins and play with the flute, and he wondered briefly why Fili didn't do so.

But even Thorin knew; the sound wasn't the same with just one.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update.**

**A few notes:**

**This is in fact an AU, so many aspects of Middle-earth history will be altered, please forgive me if it's not to your liking, and if you have suggestions please give them! More backstory is to come, and soon we shall learn about why exactly Gandalf gave Kili to the elves! (by soon I mean probably before chapter 20)**

**Also, what is the plural for dwarf? Is it dwarfs or dwarves? It's seriously bothering me.**

**Kudos to anyone who spotted the Princess Bride reference, though I only realized it just now. It by no means indicates that Thorin is in love with Belle, at the moment they're just friends.**

**Yay for dancing! I pictured most of this as swing dancing, since that makes me happier than basically everything.**

**But most importantly, I'm trying to spread TIGWIT, which is basically FIGWIT, just with that guy that tells Tauriel she's banished and followed Thranduil around for most of Botfa. Tigwit stands for:**

**T hranduil**

**I s**

**G reat...**

**W ho**

**I s**

**T hat?**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about read up on Figwit, he is basically the most important character in all of LOTR :)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! I enjoy reading them immensely. Feel free to give any compliments or criticism. I'm all ears. **

**-Infinityscripts **


	7. Chapter 7

They had been on the island for a week, and still, they found nothing. It was beginning to trouble her immensely. If the dwarves had done it for a living, they should have known the ropes, so why had they not found a single piece of fruit? Why had Thorin never accompanied the search party? Why did she have such a strange feeling in her stomach?

She passed him once, his face was contorted in frustration and his eyes were red. She wondered what could have happened to cause such a circumstance.

"Thorin," she started before he could walk too far from her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's nothing." He said over his shoulder before continuing on his way to meet with Balin.

Regardless of what was said, Belle could not help the sinking feeling she carried.

* * *

The captain of _The Company_ was not in a good mood.

Several factors contributed to this, stress, confusion, and fear.

He worried that perhaps his map was wrong after all. What if the Arkenstone, as well as the treasure, was not there? What if they couldn't keep up the lie?

What if all of this was for waste?

At that thought he angrily hacked through another branch, sending it to the forest floor. He had sent all but Gandalf, himself, Fili and Balin to scout for fruit, while they followed the map again, going through the same route again, and hoping that they would discover that they had missed something, that the treasure _was_ there and that there was a purpose in going on the journey.

"Thorin, I have a question." Gandalf called as he gingerly stepped over a fallen tree branch. "Do you have any idea of who stole the stone in the first place?"

"An orc." He said curtly, pushing his way further in. Balin and Fili brought up the rear in silence.

"And uh, how do you know this?"

"Well," he turned, "Who else would be dull enough to steal from us dwarves?"

"They could not have been too dull, after all they _did_ manage to break in and steal the stone."

"If it was a human, an elf or Mahal forbid a dwarf, they were bought off. It was last in the hands of orcs," His voice was dry and tense. What was wrong with him?

"How can you be so sure?" he asked skeptically, "After all, how did you get the map?"

"I got it when Azog killed my family," he snapped, and since the wizard remained silent, he took a breath and continued. "I first saw the Arkenstone in Azog's hand as he held it up to mock my grandfather. I do not know how it got into the hands of orcs, but nevertheless orcs have it, or had it. I found the map clutched in the hand of one of the slain. I grabbed it on instinct. This is the only lead we have, so I suggest we follow it."

Gandalf was quiet for several moments before saying "If in fact the Arkenstone is on the island, then we shouldn't assume that nothing is here to guide it. Keep an eye out for orcs or goblins, or even traps."

Thorin shook his head. "As if you even needed to-"

His back hit the rocky wall of the mountain. He nearly brushed it off and kept going before he looked to his left.

"There's a cave here." He said, and then pulling out the map he saw that he was very near, if not at the checkpoint they had been trying to find."

"So there is," Gandalf said as he came to stand beside the dwarf. He then turned to the others, "Come, let us find your treasure."

* * *

"Keep looking!" Bofur shouted. "It should be around here anywhere."

"What does the fruit look like?" Belle asked, putting her hands on her knees.

Bofur paused, twirling his mustache between two fingers. "Well, it can come in any color really, and the shape varies, though… it's generally…"

"Round?" Dori offered.

"Round, yes." Bofur said, and all the dwarves nodded in agreement. She put a palm to her face. "That could be anything. Why haven't we seen it yet? This island isn't terribly large."

Bofur avoided eye contact, shrugging. "Perhaps we're at the wrong island. That's happened a few times."

"I thought you did this for a living?" she asked.

"We dwarves do many things for a living," Gloin added from a few yards away, "Though we're not always good at them."

She crossed her arms. By now she could tell, something was off. Something was lie, and it was going to unfold itself soon, she just knew it.

"Is that Fili?" ten heads turned to see the blonde dwarf sprinting towards them through the brush.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Dwalin asked.

Fili nodded, and through heavy breaths managed to get out, "Treasure. It's been found."

Cheers erupted from all dwarves as Fili began to lead them away. Belle lagged in the back, slightly concerned, but overall puzzled.

'_It's been found.'_

As if it was being looked for in the first place? Was that the true reason they were on the island? Was that why Thorin and Gandalf always traveled separately while they searched? Was that why no one had given her a definite answer? Could they really have been lying to her this whole time? She didn't want to believe it.

"What about the fruit?" she asked after them. A few turned, Dori being one. He grinned weakily and said, "We can get it tomorrow."

With that they all hiked back through the forest and to the beach, most of them chatting excitedly amongst themselves while Belle simply pondered her dilemma. She didn't want to believe that she had been lied to. After all- were these not the people that saved her life? They'd shown her excellent hospitality even though she had hurt them. Could it all have been a ruse?

The group was buzzing as they reached the beach to find that Thorin, Gandalf and Balin all kneeled around a single, dark wooden chest.

"What did you find?" Gloin asked, doing little to hide his excitement.

The captain slowly pulled the lid back to reveal a generous pile of gold, as well as a glimmering white stone. Several dwarves dropped to their knees in apparent reverence, a few moved closer to get a better look. Thorin simply held it in the air triumphantly, saying, "We have found the Arkenstone. We have found our birthright."

Several people broke out into smiles, others cheered and clapped each other on the back. Belle simply stood back, watching the commotion of it all. In the dwarves excitement they seemed to have forgotten their façade. Thorin's statement and their reactions to the stone was more than enough to confirm it to her.

And she thought they were fruit merchants.

"There seems to be a lot of gold in that chest," Gloin said, and Thorin nodded, smiling.

"You may split it amongst yourself. This gem is more than enough for me."

She watched as the gold was sorted into separate piles, and watched as Gloin inspected nearly each piece that came by him. An assortment of things were being pulled out, jewelry, trinkets or simply jewels. As Nori dug out a necklace and threw it into a pile, a single, gold ring was sent rolling away, across the sand and to her feet.

Now Belle was no thief. She had done some unrespectable things of course, but nothing that had been against the law. As she bent down to pick it up, feeling the satisfying weight of it in her hand, she couldn't help but rationalize taking it. After all, she had saved Thorin's life on one occasion- how much would anyone miss such a small and insignificant trinket?

She slipped in her pocket before her conscious could get to her. They had lied to her after all, she was no worse than them.

Except- what if they hadn't lied?

She cleared her throat. "So when will we be waking up tomorrow, you know, to look for the fruit?"

The group grew quiet, and her fears seemed to be confirmed.

"We've scoured the entire island," Nori said, "And we've nothing to show for it. Surely this gold will cover the costs?"

Thorin nodded. "It will. We will leave tomorrow morning."

From across the group she met the eyes of Gandalf, who seemed to be giving her a warning look.

"Nature is calling, I'm afraid." She said, though this time no one acknowledged her. With a sigh and a quick turn, she went to disappear into the trees. She walked for several yards. She was not as angry that they had lied to her as she was at herself for being so ignorant. She had thought that she could trust the dwarves, had hoped that she could. She thought that finally she had met those who she could call her friends.

She was wrong.

Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes. Of course, she would say nothing, and of course she would play along. She'd just have to put up with them for the next few weeks, and then she would be on her way. She only had to-

A large, rough hand pressed against her mouth, and another grabbed both of her wrists. She screamed, though the sound was muffled. An orc came from her left to tie her wrists together.

She continued to scream for several minutes.

No one heard.

* * *

"So," Thorin had just leaned back on his elbows, the Arkenstone sitting comfortably in his pocket. "Belle bought it?"

"I'd say so." Bofur said, "Though I think we should steer clear of the subject. She's seemed pretty suspicious lately.

Nori grunted. "The girl's been gone for twenty minutes now, and unless she's having some serious trouble-"

Gandalf stood abruptly.

"What is it?" Ori asked quietly.

Nori put his hands up. "It was a joke-"

"Thorin, you said that it is likely orcs took the stone."

The captain sat up. "I did. What of it?"

"That would mean that they were the ones who brought it to the island."

Thorin nodded, feeling the air around the group start to tense.

"But no one was guarding the cave, there were no traps set around or near it. It was almost…"

Fili looked up. "..too easy," he finished. "It's a trap."

A scream filled the air, a very feminine one that sounded quite like a hobbit they had been traveling with.

Thorin got to his feet, and cursing loudly, he drew his sword.

"We should try to make a run for it!"

"What about the gold?"

"What about Belle?"

Thorin's grip on his sword grew tighter as her screaming came nearer, and soon enough several orcs appeared from the forest, each carrying a specific weapon, though at that moment Azog carried Belle.

How Azog had gotten there, he did not know. Nor did he care. It was all he could do not to storm forward in rage.

The pale orc took the struggling hobbit and lifted her up by the collar of her shirt, laughing as she tried to release herself from his iron grip.

He spoke, and Gandalf translated.

"The Arkenstone for Belle." He said quietly. "If you do not choose, she will die."

His hand found the stone in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Everything seemed to freeze.

He had worked his entire life for this.

For the very thing he held in his hands.

Would he let it go for a simple hobbit? For someone who meant little to him?

Of course, Belle was a good friend of his, but… the Arkenstone…

It was the dwarves' birthright. It was his birthright.

"Thorin!" Belle shouted, trying to kick the orc behind her. "Help me!"

He felt his fist clench. "Let her go!" he shouted.

Azog laughed and moved his hand to instead hold her by the neck. Belle choked. Gandalf stepped forward, staff in hand, though he was soon made busy as orcs swarmed him. The dwarves did not move.

It was all he could hear. Every dwarf and orc was silent, the only thing that anyone could hear was the sound of her struggling to breathe.

"Thorin-" her voice was hoarse as she spoke through gasps. "Thorin, it's just a stone!"

His looked down at the Arkenstone. Was it that- though?

A shout erupted, and his eyes shot up to see that Fili was barreling towards the orc. He tackled Azog, though did little phase him. The orc however dropped Belle, who let out a few weak croaks before going quiet. It was only when the orc threw his nephew against a tree that the company began to react.

Fili yelped, and Thorin rushed forward, sword in hand as he made a move towards Azog. The orc deflected his blade easily, and with a grunt he switched tactics, and went on the defensive, waiting for Azog to be careless and leave himself open.

The camp was in a ruckus. By now an all-out battle had awoken, though the orcs only numbered in the twenties, they could easily be defeated.

Azog swung, and he dodged. He brought his sword around to catch the orc in the hip, and it did.

He growled and stepped back, and after his eyes scanned the camp, he met Thorin's gaze one last time before turning and sprinting off into the brush.

It was then that he realized the battle was over.

His sword fell from his hand, and he glanced around. Fili was currently being administered to by Oin, so his next priority was Belle.

He found her lying in the same spot she had been dropped, though now Bofur and Bifur leaned over her, each poking her shoulders and saying her name loudly.

Thorin kneeled at her side.

"Belle?"

"She's been injured quite badly." Bofur said, gesturing towards the deep red coloring on her neck that would surely leave a nasty bruise. "She's breathing though. At least the poor lass isn't dead."

Gandalf was soon beside them. "How is she?" Thorin could swear he had never heard the wizard's voice so tense.

"She'll probably be alright." Bofur said, and the wizard sighed in relief. Thorin made a move to pick her up, but a deep voice soon stopped him.

"Don't you dare- Thorin!" Gandalf said, and all eyes turned to see what had caused the ruckus.

He rubbed his eyes for a few minutes before saying, "There will likely be reinforcements. Get everyone back on the ship. Dori, you take Fili. Dwalin can take Belle."

The company quietly went about gathering the gold and taking the injured on board. Gandalf waited until most were too busy to notice him talking to Thorin.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the taller of the two hissed.

Thorin felt his ears color in both anger and embarrassment. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Help?" the wizard laughed dryly. "Belle nearly died. Fili could have as well. You put the person you care the most about and a good friend of mine in mortal danger today, just because you were too busy looking at that rock!"

"It's not like that!" Thorin said, though in the back of his mind he knew, it was very much like that. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Well I'm sure!" Gandalf said. "But that's no excuse. It was your own self-centeredness that caused this."

He said nothing.

"Thorin..." Gandalf's voice was pleading now. "Do not become your grandfather. It's just a stone."

"I'm sorry for what I did."

The wizard began to walk towards the ship, and the captain followed.

"It is not I that you should be apologizing to."

* * *

"Belle."

She was not allowed to turn, Oin had forbidden her to while he examined her neck, seeing if there was anything that could be considered permanent damage.

"Yes?"

"It's Fili," the blonde dwarf pulled up a seat beside her.

She met his eyes; feeling awkward since she could not move her head. "Are you alright?"

"My head's hurting like little else," he admitted, "But I'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." She said.

A few moments of quiet passed before she added, "And thank you."

Fili's eyes drifted to the floor. "I should have stepped in earlier. Everyone should have. I don't know what had gotten into us… It's just that Thorin wasn't moving, and we always follow his orders…"

He shook his head. "There's no point in making excuses now. Just know that I'm sorry for not helping you earlier. I think that we all are."

"I forgive you," she said quietly. "Though it was a terrible thing to do. I was afraid that you all would let me die."

He said nothing, and she released a heavy sigh, causing Oin to grunt beside her.

"It's alright, Fili." She said, "I'm just confused is all. I don't understand why you all did what you did."

The dwarf rubbed the bandage that was tied around his forehead.

"I don't understand either, and that scares me."

* * *

Thorin could not sleep that night.

He knew that he had to apologize to Fili and Belle, but both were being ordered to sleep by Oin, which gave him very little chance to do it that night. He vowed that the first thing he would do when he woke up was find them both and apologize.

However, in order to wake up, he first had to be asleep.

It was partially guilt over his mistakes that day that kept him up.

It was also curiosity.

The Arkenstone was sitting in a safe just across his cabin. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just look at it? To watch as the white glittered against the dark backdrop of his room?

He turned over on his side.

"_It's just a stone."_

The phrase was repeated in his head each time he thought of it. Thorin knew that above all else, he could not risk turning mad. He could not become what he grandfather had been. It wasn't worth it.

He would hide the stone away, he decided. He'd have Balin put it on the ship somewhere he could not find it. He would keep it in the back of his mind, but only there. He would not touch it, he would not speak of it unless someone brought it up. He couldn't risk his sanity for a stone.

"_It's just a stone."_

She had screamed that, he remembered. She thought that he would not save her. She feared that he would choose the stone over her.

Would he?

He didn't want to dwell on that. His own selfishness had nearly caused her death and had hurt Fili. He had made mistakes that day. Many.

Thorin stood and lazily put on boots. He could not sleep. He might as well take the nightshift. He moved quietly as he left his cabin and ascended the stairs to find Bifur, who stood fast by the wheel, not at all phased by his apparent lack of sleep.

"I can relieve you..." he offered, though trailed off as Bifur pointed at something in the distance. He turned his head and peered across the ship to see Belle, who currently stood in the life boat she was trying to lower off of the ship.

His heart dropped, and he was soon running down the stairs and across the deck. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps, and immediately began to move faster, though Thorin was quick to put a hand on the rope and stall her descent.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she shot back, giving a harsh tug on the rope, though it was no use. He had a strong grip on it.

"Belle… You wouldn't survive a week on your own out there."

Her grey eyes looked away from his blue ones. "I'll be damned if I don't try."

"Why are you leaving?" he breathed and he wondered if she hadn't heard him. She did.

"Because you lied to me!" She hissed, whirling around to face him. "You did, didn't you? There was no fruit on that island. You weren't there for it. You came for your treasure and didn't give a moment's thought to anyone else's wellbeing. Because of you I almost _died_, Fili very well could have."

He stepped back. So she had figured things out after all?

"Please, climb back aboard." He said quietly. "I'll tell you everything."

She scoffed and began to look through her supplies on the boat, presumably finding something to cut the rope with.

"Belle-" his tone was hurried now. "You'll die out there; and despite my actions today, I really don't want that."

Continuing on, she pointedly stared out at the sea, ignoring his words.

"I'm sorry Belle. What I did today was disgusting. I'm sorry."

She sighed and bowed her head.

With that Thorin pulled the boat back up, and as she boarded the ship he said, "We didn't go to the island to get fruit."

"I gathered that much." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"We came to find treasure, and more importantly, the Arkenstone, which is the birthright of my people."

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "That's not a terrible thing though! You could have told me that from the start. Why didn't you?"

He paused, and she continued.

"You didn't trust me to not tell anyone. You didn't trust me to not try and take it for myself. Is that what it was?"

Thorin nodded. "Yes."

Belle sighed. "Well I suppose that makes sense."

As she turned back to face the sea, he spoke up.

"Do you still wish to leave?"

"I may have been acting dramatic," she admitted. "I know I can't survive out there."

He nodded, feeling a rush of relief.

"Thorin…" she started, "Don't misunderstand, I'm not angry. Well- I am- but that's beside the point. When Azog was choking me, why didn't you help me? Why didn't anyone step forward?"

"I cannot speak for the others," he said, choosing his words slowly and cautiously. "Though they may have just been following my lead. The Arkenstone had to be protected. It is everything to us."

Belle laughed, though there was no mirth in it. "Oh, alright then. Goodnight."

She moved to go, but Thorin's hand shot out to grab her shoulder. "Belle, wait."

Turning back around, she gave him a questioning look. Thorin however, forgot what he was going to say next, because already the bruises around her neck were becoming visible. They would surely be prominent for a few weeks at least.

Seemingly on it's own accord, his thumb brushed against the glaring redness on her skin. He did not mean it in a sexual way, though she seemed to think he did, because immediately she grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry… I just..." Thorin pulled away, feeling flustered. "I'm sorry."

He began to walk past her, but she did not let go of his wrist, instead pulling him back before he could go too far.

"Can you tell me more about the Arkenstone?" she asked quietly, "If only to give yourself a better excuse for being a greedy bastard."

He hesitated, but his rational side urged him forward.

* * *

They stayed up for several hours in the small wooded enclosure that was the lookout, discussing dwarfish history, the importance of the Arkenstone and Thorin's history with it. He spoke of how his grandfather had set out to find it, and how the king of Erebor left the kingdom in ruins because of it. The more he said, the more she was convinced that the stone was bad news.

"After my father and grandfather died, I decided to try and find it, and so remained at sea." He said.

"And Erebor? How did it fair?"

"None too well." He said, "The king had left it in shambles. The prince, the prince's heirs, they deserted it as more and more riots took place. Now it's empty, I'm sure."

"The royalty of Erebor sound more like cowardly servant boys to me." She mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chin. "How could they just leave their kingdom?"

Thorin paused. "I'm sure it took a great deal of thought and compromise. I don't think that they intended ill."

"People rarely do." She said, "Continue on?"

"There's little more to say." Thorin said. "Everyone I've ever loved has left. All I have now is my crew and my nephews-" he paused. "nephew."

Her heart hurt terribly, and she buried her face into her knees.

"I'm so sorry Thorin."

"No, it's alright." He said hurriedly. "It was partially your fault, but it was also partially his, and mine." He paused, drawing small circles on the wood beneath him. "He's dead, and that will never change. All of this is just one terrible accident."

She sighed, finally finding the courage to look up and meet his eyes. They were red.

"I'm still sorry."

"I know," Thorin said, "And I forgive you."

She offered him a small smile, and he returned it, though his was strained and rather awkward. They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"And what of you, Belle? What's your story?"

Wondering where to begin, she started off with the topic she knew best.

"My mother was a lovely woman, though incredibly spirited. She'd often go against societal norms and do things others would deem dangerous or strange- though she never went too far."

He nodded.

"I suppose I took after her in that sense. Though I tried to be respectable like my father, I couldn't help but make mistakes. By the time they had both died, I was nowhere near respectable. I'd be at taverns every other night, I threw away my inheritance on ale and gambling. I bought things I didn't need. I lent money to the wrong people. I kissed Ned Bolger at a party. I ruined my entire life all because I was bitter.

His eyes widened, and she wanted to laugh. She should have guessed he wouldn't deem her as the rebellious type.

"Why were you bitter?" he asked slowly.

Belle thought for a few moments, before quietly saying, "I'm going to sound incredibly self-centered… but I felt forgotten. My only two friends had died, leaving me alone with a great deal of money and no one to spend it with."

"In that respect, very few people thought of me after they died. My mother was always the talk of the town. My father was the most prestigious person you could imagine. Once they were gone people had less to talk about, less of a reason to visit. I was always "Bungo's daughter," or "Just like Belladonna". Who was I after they were gone? Just a rich woman with very little friends. I wanted people to notice me; I wanted to make a name for myself. I thought that if I had enough recognition I'd be happy. So I did stupid things."

She gently hit her forehead against her knees in a sign of frustration. "So many stupid things. I made a name for myself, though it was not in the way I had wanted. Everyone thought of me as a hooligan, a misguided child, or a black sheep of the Baggins family. I was never Belle."

"That's where my story ends. I decided to work for my aunt, I wanted to get out of the Shire. I wanted to forget all that I had done. I then ended up on your ship, and a great deal of things have come and gone since then."

They were quiet for several moments, and then Thorin turned to her.

"What do you have planned when we take you back?"

Her response was nearly immediate. "I want to go to a city of men and find work. I could easily be a servany or a messenger in Minas Tirith. I just want to make enough money to start over. I want to be my own person- and I want to be proud of that person."

Neither said a word for the next minute or so, until Thorin suddenly sat back.

"Did you take a share of the treasure?"

She froze. Could he have known? She should have told him the truth. She wanted to. But the weight of the ring in her pocket was so comforting, it was _nice_ in a way.

"No."

Thorin reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a glittering white necklace, covered with gems that shined like the stars. He handed it to her. "Here, use this to get a head start once you get to Gondor."

She pushed his hand back. "Thorin, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't earn this."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you're too good to take it. I know the worst about you now. If you don't take it I'll find a way to sneak it into your things when you leave."

She gave him a playful glare before holding her hand out, and he let it pool into her palm. As she began to pull it around her neck, the captain smiled, though this smile was not strained or awkward, it was a genuine, peaceful smile. It made her heart skip.

"You should get some rest," his voice broke her thoughts.

"You as well," she said, getting to her knees. There was a pause, and before she could think, she was already leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheekbone.

With that she stood and left, feeling entirely too flustered to look back and see Thorin sitting with his mouth hanging open for several moments.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey! Sorry that update took so long. I was just finishing up another fic, as well as trying to plot out the rest of this one. I feel like it won't be terribly long, maybe fifteen to twenty chapters. Thanks for everyone who's read so far! We're starting to see a bit of romance develop… Though Thorin pissed even ME off as I wrote this. I wonder if I should have been nicer to him? I don't know, I felt like I was just being true to the Arkenstone's influence, at least in the movie-verse. In the movies he's already going crazy at the thought of finding the stone. While I'm a die-hard book fan, this will have many movie verse elements.**

**Alsooooo next chapter will have a great deal of angst and hurt/comfort. Like a lot. Ugh.**

**So let me know what you thought! I just spent the last eight hours typing this up… so a review or two would make my day, also, sleep is for the pansies.**

**I'll try to post again by this Saturday, after that the schedule will be back to its normal every weekend basis.**

**Infinityscripts**


	8. Chapter 8

A storm rocked the ship; meanwhile elves ran back and forth at a total loss of what to do. Kili couldn't help but bite his lip at the irony of it all.

He stood back, leaning against the mast as he watched the elves go from station to station in a panic. It made him wonder how long they had been at sea, or if this was their first trip. The blonde elf was barking orders at everyone, though even his voice shook.

"Secure the sails!" he bellowed above the harsh wind and heavy rain. "Stay away from the edge of the boat."

Kili grunted to himself. Wasn't the later a given?

The waves were growing with each moment, and he was sure to keep a steady hand on the mast, wary from the last time he had fallen into the ocean.

Well, it was more of a jump.

He continued to shout at the crew while they tried desperately to sail out the storm. It must have been near midnight, because each person seemed to be especially exhausted as they attempted to secure the ship.

"You there, dwarf!" someone shouted, and Kili turned to see an elf that looked more worried than he did condescending.

"Make yourself useful and secure those barrels," the elf said, gesturing towards the left of the ship as he pushed a rope in Kili's hands. With a grunt the dwarf set off, being cautious with each slippery step. It took several minutes for him to pull the ropes tight over each barrel, and as he reached the next one a shrill shout filled the air.

"Legolas!"

He turned to see that the majority of the crew had gathered at the edge of the ship, and the blonde elf was nowhere in sight.

Moving closer, he saw that Tauriel was attempting to jump over the railing, but several others held her back.

"You don't know how to swim!" one said, pushing her away. He then faced the rest of the crew. "Does anyone know?"

"We were raised in the forest, not at sea!" someone shouted. Their faces paled with each passing moment.

Kili rolled his eyes. He should have expected such from elves. It appeared as if he would be repeating last time after all.

He looked at the rope in his hands, and then swiftly tied it over the railing. By the time someone noticed and asked "What are you doing?" Kili was already diving headlong into the water.

* * *

Tauriel watched in silent horror as the dwarf jumped from the ship. Did he know what he was doing? She turned towards the rest of the crew; after all, it's not as if they _did. _

Kili surfaced and was soon swimming towards where Legolas struggled in the water. It was shameful for her to admit it, buthere few Mirkwood elves learned to swim. It was simply because they were raised in an environment where they didn't have to. Those that did were specifically hired to be merchant sailors, though they numbered few; and this was a military operation. They should have anticipated this.

It took a few short minutes for the dwarf to overcome the waves and reach Legolas. When he seemed to have a secure grip on the elf prince, Tauriel ordered the crew to begin heaving them aboard.

When they arrived back on deck, she immediately went to Legolas. The prince leaned weakly against the railing, coughing into his elbow.

The air was filled with several, "My Lord!"'s and even more "Are you alright?"'s. Legolas nodded to each question, though he still had too much water in his lungs to speak.

Tauriel turned back to the dwarf, feeling entirely uncertain. Had a dwarf just helped their people? On his own will?

"Thank you." She said to him, though the dwarf only responded with a curt nod, his eyes locked on the passing waves.

Once the prince had composed himself, he got to his feet and began to give orders to his crew.

"I want Tigwit and Immelethrin to help man the wheel." He said, "Elanyl, Nedirien, make sure that the sails are secure. The rest of you, fasten down the cargo below deck."

The elves, fearful as they were, were quick to do his bidding. It was only when they had left that Tauriel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, holding his gaze.

He smiled slightly. "I'll be fine, Tauriel. Go help the others."

* * *

As they exited the storm and began to plot another route, Kili couldn't help but remain where he stood, staring blankly out at the dark sea that was passing behind them. This day was far too familiar for his liking.

"You helped me." he turned to see the blonde elf approaching from his left. He acknowledged him with a pointed glare.

"I was feeling generous."

The elf paused, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Kili let out a sigh.

"You could say, well… I don't know… thank you?"

"My name is Legolas." The elf said instead, but after a cringe-worthy pause he continued, "…and thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kili said, trying hard not to smirk. "Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about? Or did you just want to discuss your debt to me?"

Legolas's face screwed up into a grimace. "I owe you nothing." He said. "And you should know, we will port before the end of the week. There we will hire a caravan and stock supplies to take you to Minas Tirith, where you will be held until my father sends word of what to do next."

Kili grunted in acknowledgment, and he continued.

"You will be tried for the crimes against our kingdom, though I don't know if my father plans to come to Gondor for the trial, or if we will all be going to Mirkwood."

The dwarf raised an eyebrow. "If I'm found guilty-"

"If?"

He sighed. "_When_ I'm found guilty, what will be my sentence?"

Legolas shrugged. "At least fifty years in prison, perhaps more. We cannot afford to be passive about this, lest more people decide to attack us."

"And what if my uncle is tried?"

The prince thought for a moment. "When your uncle is found and tried, he will likely spend a lifetime in prison. Though- there are many kingdom's that claim he has pirated their goods. They may call for an execution."

"You sound so sure about all this…" Kili said, and then after a few seconds of pondering, he decided to ask the question that had long been on his mind. "It as if you planned to find me, and you plan to find my uncle."

Legolas nodded. "You are correct."

"But how? How did you find me?"

The elf did not meet his eyes. "That is not a topic of discussion."

Kili grunted. "Shame."

He said nothing more, and soon left Kili's presence. It was a good thing too, because the dwarf was close to starting a fight.

* * *

The sun was bright on that day, almost glaringly so, in a way that made people feel on edge from the constant squinting that occurred from being in it's light.

He supposed it wasn't too different from how he felt at the moment as he watched Belle speak with Ori while they worked at cleaning the deck. He had hoped to not give her a job, at first because he did not trust her to do it right, but now it was out of guilt. He felt sick each time he remembered her screams of terror from the previous night.

Ori was grinning as he spoke, obviously enthused with whatever they were discussing. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment. He wondered if she knew just how large the bruises on her neck were. He wondered if she was feeling just as conflicted about their conversation the previous night as he was.

He had already spoken with her on occasion, though nothing quite as deep. She had told him her entire history, the best and the worst of it. Meanwhile, what had he told her?

A lie.

Though, it wasn't all a lie. The king and his family _did_ abandon the kingdom more or less, and it was because of the Arkenstone. He hadn't however, told her that he was part of that family, nor that overtime he had evolved into a pirate. He left out many things that would do harm to his image, and though he would not admit it, he felt guilty.

She had seen through their lie, though it wasn't a good one, she was smart enough to figure out that they were not in fact fruit merchants. Thorin should have expected as much, it wasn't as if they were trying their best to hide it.

She had wanted to leave, Thorin recalled, marveling at just how afraid he was of that happening. Though- it was mainly because she'd be going off to her death when she left the ship. They were weeks away from safe ground.

He understood her feelings towards her family, how she was bitter that her parent's actions defined her. He had always been in that situation. They had both taken a turn for the worse as well, Belle losing her money and Thorin resorting to something as low as piracy. It was ironic, he thought to himself as he handed the wheel over to Dwalin. He would have scarcely guessed that they had so much in common.

As for the kiss, he pointedly ignored it, that as well as the strange look Bifur was giving him. He wondered briefly if the dwarf had seen anything from the previous night, but then again, Bifur always had a strange look on his face.

His eyes continued to glance across the deck until they fell on Belle. She was standing, rolling up her sleeves then tying back her hair. She seemed accustomed to life on the ship. He wondered if she could remain that way.

The thought was soon banished from his mind, as well as any notion of a relationship with Belle. He was a pirate, she was a civil person. She had saved his life, he had saved hers. They had both suffered from harsh times and community assumptions, though he doubted that her situation ever threatened her life, or that she had watched as the majority of her family was murdered when she was barely and adult.

That was the line, he had found it. Belle was not broken. She had not strayed far enough from the path as to be a stranger to it. She was not an outlaw, she was fair and honest. She was gentle and kind. She had plans beyond that year, and the next, and all that followed. She was bound for success.

He would never let her stoop to his level. He was a damned man, and would probably be killed before he made it much farther in life. Whichever way he turned, there was only one route to ensure his freedom; being that he remained a criminal and stayed at sea until the end of his days.

That was not the life he wished for her.

She seemed to sense his gaze, and when their eyes met she smiled at him, though it was a simple one, one that would not cause much attention.

And damn him, he smiled back.

"Orcs!"

Immediately the crew stood still, waiting for his command. He looked up at where Nori stood as the lookout.

"How close are they?" he asked.

"Not dangerous yet, but their gaining speed. I didn't know that ships could move in such a way."

"They can't." Gandalf said. "There must be an enchantment on it, though I do not know who besides me and a select few could cast it, and those select few do not side with the likes of orcs."

"Could they have a wizard?" Ori asked. Gandalf looked down at the dwarf.

"Let us pray that they don't."

"Can you cast an enchantment on our ship?" Thorin asked. "You did it before."

"So I did," Gandalf agreed, "But that took twenty minutes or so. I cannot guarantee I'll be able to cast it before the orcs catch up.

Thorin cursed. "Get started then." He said, and then louder he ordered, "I need everyone to prepare the cannons. Bofur, stay at the wheel, Nori, give us warning as they come closer."

The crew soon rushed about, stocking up on cannon balls and preparing for a battle that Thorin desperately wished to avoid. If it Azog was on that ship, and Thorin was nearly certain he was, then they came for one purpose.

The Arkenstone.

He took a breath, reminding himself that it was just a stone as he bounded up the stairs to view the oncoming ship.

Nori was right, it was approaching far too quickly, at that speed it would be on them before Gandalf was halfway through with the enchantment.

"Dwalin! Fili!" he shouted, and they were soon at his side. "Guard Gandalf, stay with him as he casts the spell."

The two nodded and moved to where the wizard stood leaned against the pillar, eyes closed and whispering.

He turned back. The ship would catch up any minute now. He let his hand rest on his sword.

"Thorin!"

He turned to see Belle running up the stairs, her eyes wide with what he assumed to be fear.

"I want you to stay in my quarters and guard the Arkenstone." He said, thinking quickly. "You need to lock yourself in. There should be a dagger on the table; the stone is in a safe beneath my desk."

"Thorin I can't-"

"Save it," he said, meeting her eyes. "You know that there is little you can do. You do not yet know how to handle a weapon, and there are not enough cannons for you to man your own." He placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"The best place for you is safe and sound in the cabin."

He handed her the keys that were hooked on his belt, and then gave her a stern look.

"You are not to leave for any reason until the battle is over. Is that understood?"

"You are not my master." She argued. "I can stay up here if I choose."

"In which case you will die." Thorin said. "Don't be brave for the sake of being brave. Just do what you must."

She looked down at the keys in her hands, "Be careful," she said.

Thorin responded with a curt nod and turned as she ventured down towards his quarters. He sighed in relief, feeling his gut twist as the ship grew ever nearer.

* * *

Belle locked the office door with shaking hands, cursing her cowardice as she did so. Thorin may have been right, but what good would she do locked up in that room?

It was when shouts erupted from the deck that she moved to cautiously peer out the window. She felt the color drain from her face.

Apparently, the orc crew had updated since their last encounter, because now they were sending grappling hooks over to _The Company_. Despite the crew's best efforts to cut them off, they were not able to stop all of the orcs from boarding their ship.

She watched with a struggling anxiety as a battle broke out. The dwarves were quick to draw their weapons and make their move on the orcs, it was impressive that Bombur could move so quickly when attacking.

Glancing around the cabin, she searched for the dagger that Thorin had described, though it was not on the table. Cursing, she searched through the desk and drawers, and still found nothing.

Belle looked again out the window, wondering if she really _was_ safe in the cabin. She was about to reach for the keys when something caught her eye.

That something being a massive, pale orc, who was making his way towards Thorin.

The captain seemed to know he was coming, because it took only a moment for him to whirl around, a look of deep anger etched into his features.

The orc lifted his sword, but Thorin was skilled and managed to deflect the blow. The force of it however, sent him spiraling backwards towards the railing. He managed to stop himself, but was effectively cornered. Belle gasped quietly, feeling herself starting to panic.

As if he had heard her gasp, the prince's gaze shifted to the window and met hers from across the way. She stared back, trying to convey to him just how angry she would be if he didn't manage to fight Azog off.

The orc noticed the silent exchange, and his lips twisted up in a smirk. He turned and began towards the cabin, though Thorin ran after him. As the dwarf reached him, raising his sword, Azog quickly turned around and smashed the kings head into the railing, he then fell limp on the ground.

Belle swore, and began to search for the dagger again, though she could only make it halfway across the cabin before the door was smashed in.

Azog stood in the door way, sword raised. It was then that through her fear and anxiety she moved to stand before the safe. Thinking quickly, she picked up a chair to use as her own weapon, which only caused the orc to release a guttural laugh.

He approached, and she froze, because after all, she had never seen battle like this, how was she to fight something easily thrice as large as she was?

His hand gripped her by the arm, and sent her spiraling away. She fell with a grunt in the small space between the table and the wall, and watched with a spinning head as the pale orc neared the safe.

Her hand seemed to find something on it's own accord, that is, a quill. Remembering why she was there in the first place, Belle crawled quietly towards Azog, quill clutched tightly in hand. When she was near enough, she used whatever muscle she had to slam it into the back of the orc's calf.

He turned sharply, grabbing her by the wrist and lifting her from the floor. He then looked her directly in the eye as his other hand came up to grasp her forearm, and with a sick grin, he twisted.

Belle let out a cry, but could not finish it, because Azog soon tossed her like a rag doll, and before she could think she had smashed her forehead against a window, and crumbled to the ground in pain, spitting out the blood that came gushing from her new wound and pooled in her open mouth.

Her vision began to fade, and she could only make out the pale legs approaching her before she laid her head down in defeat, and went unconscious.

* * *

Thorin could not make it to the door fast enough.

He moved slowly through the battle, clutching his aching head as he approached the broken hole that his door had once been in. When he entered, his heart dropped.

There on the ground was Belle, blood pooling around her head, and standing above her was Azog, sword in hand, his face twisted in a menacing manner. The orc turned upon hearing the dwarf approach. Thorin took a breath.

He stepped forward, but the orc swiftly placed a massive foot on Belle's head, threatening her death if Thorin dared to move.

Grudgingly, he stayed put, though his heartbeat quickened as Azog easily leaned over and picked up the safe that held the Arkenstone.

He felt as if he couldn't breathe. Now Azog held the item he had spent his life trying to find, and the person he had wanted to protect. He wanted to move, but even an inch risked Belle's life, yet if he didn't, Azog would surely take the stone as his own.

He only prayed that the orc would not have the incredibly brute strength required to break open the safe.

To his surprise however, Azog moved towards the back of the cabin, and the moment his foot left Belle's head, he rushed forward.

It was too late however, because just as he reached the edge of the table, Azog had lifted the case and thrown it directly out the window, and into the water below.

Thorin didn't freeze however, he didn't feel as if he would stop functioning, he immediately lifted his sword and attacked, a white hot rage driving the swing of his blade.

Azog drew his weapon, but by the time he did, Thorin had already brought down his sword onto the orc's arm, severing it from the elbow down.

The creature howled in pain, falling to it's knees. The prince spat at the floor between them, and as Azog clutched his profusely bleeding wound, he took a moment to glance at Belle.

She was no longer unconscious, though her movements were slow as she sat up and attempted to get to her knees, all the while blood from her forehead pooled down her face and neck, soaking the shirt she wore.

"Look out!"

It was too late, because just as Thorin had heard those words, Azog's remaining hand had already reached down and swiped his feet out from under him. The captain fell on his back, gasping for air as his sword skidded across the floor, well away from him.

He dared to gaze up, and saw that Azog held his sword in hand, a look of complete malice in his eyes. As he raised it, Thorin looked away. He was not ready to die.

Though, the blow never came. When he found the courage to open his eyes, and saw that Azog stood still for quite a few moments, holding a look of confusion on his face. He then let out a soft gasp before falling on his side.

Thorin sat up quickly, surprised to see none other than Belle standing behind where the orc had been, his sword clutched in her hands as she breathed heavily. He stood, taking it from her and swiftly bringing it down upon the orc, sinking it into it's back several times before he tired, and fell back on the chair nearby.

Their eyes met, though neither said a word as they simply did what they could to catch their breath. Belle leaned back against the wall, gingerly touching a finger to her injured forehead, though regretting it immediately and pulling her arm away.

Thorin laughed. He didn't know why, he simply did. Perhaps it was the relief he felt for not being dead, or the adrenaline the still cycled through him, or maybe he was going insane after all.

Belle laughed too, but hers was quieter, more reserved. Her eyes were sad.

"Thorin…" she said, "your stone… the Arkenstone…"

"Let's not speak of it," he said quickly, pushing away the incredible urge to jump in after it, though the safe would have brought it down to the depths already. His heart ached; it was almost a physical pain. He pushed that aside as well. He would dwell on it when the battle was over.

"Let's get you below deck where you'll be safe." He said, standing and taking her hand. "Azog may be dead, but the battle is not yet won."

"But will you be alright?" she asked before he could tug her along. He nodded numbly.

"I usually am."

They picked their way through the disaster of a room that remained of Thorin's cabin, and soon found themselves on the deck. Thorin stood in front of her, waiting for the best chance to take her down below.

There was a scream. It was cut short.

All heads whipped around, and Thorin was sure that if he had not yet lost his mind, in that moment he did.

Ori lay dead on the deck, blood spurting from the deep slice in his throat. The orc that had inflicted it turned to face his next foe, though was unlucky that his foe was Dori.

"What-" Belle's voice stopped abruptly.

The rest of the sound seemed to as well, because all he could hear was buzzing in his ears. Whatever sound that made it through was muffled, like the sounds of Belle's screams as she tried to run over to the dwarf, though Thorin quickly grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

She struggled in his grip, but he held strong, his gaze locked on the lifeless body of the youngest of his crew.

The sound returned, Nori was shouting, the strikes that Dori inflicted on the orcs in his fit of rage could be heard from all corners of the ship. The crew was bellowing as they found a new wave of energy, and their fervor seemed to double.

Belle was still screaming.

It was then that the ship shot forward, moving at a pace that easily matched that of the orc ship. Everyone hit the deck, though a few unlucky orcs managed to tumble off of the railing and into the ocean. Thorin pulled Belle back, and they both came to huddle against the wall of the cabin.

The ship stopped, and at that point, he cursed everything.

He cursed Azog for destroying nearly everything he had worked for. He cursed Gandalf for not casting the enchantment sooner, and he cursed Nori for not spying the ship earlier. He cursed himself for his inability to save those he cared for, and he cursed Belle for never having experienced battle before, because by that time she was sobbing quietly into his shoulder, making his heart hurt in a way it had not since Kili's death.

Gandalf fell to the deck in a heap, and the remaining orcs were quickly slaughtered. It took a solid five minutes for the battle to end, and when it did, not a single word was said. The crew only gathered around Ori, bowing their heads at the sight before them.

Thorin approached it slowly, feeling nauseas. He had let Belle go by now, and she was already amongst the dwarves, trying to muffle her sobs with her hand.

Dori laid on Ori's chest, one large hand cradling the head of his younger brother as he let out loud, ragged sobs. Nori kneeled at his side, pointedly staring at Ori's shoes.

The scribe had been cut clean through the neck, his blood had already pooled around him, quickly soaking his brother's trousers. His eyes were open, and though they were the same brown, there was no life there. The shy, polite and kind Ori was nowhere to be found.

Belle stood a few feet from him, shaking heavily, and he was briefly brought back to his first battle, when he saw his grandfather decapitated and his ship sink. He recalled how he didn't eat for days following it, and how he had vomited to the point where he was dehydrated and in desperate need of medicine.

With these thoughts in mind, he tugged at her elbow, and she said nothing as she dropped her face into the crook his neck, not being able to look at the dwarf's body any longer.

She was no longer crying, only shaking. Thorin bit his lip.

It was then that Nori suddenly got to his feet.

"A moment of privacy, if you don't mind!" he shouts at them, his voice dark and raw. "This isn't exactly a public event."

The crew seemed to flinch simultaneously, and Thorin stepped forward. "Nori-"

"LEAVE US!"

He backed away, then nodding to the crew as a silent order. With that, they all ventured below deck and to the dining hall.

He left Belle on a bench and went with Oin to help gather medical supplies, not able to bear the looks on his crew member's faces.

The old dwarf quietly went to a closet and pulled out a basic, filling it with several rolls of bandages, ointments, anesthetics, and other supplies. Thorin was not much help, he only leaned against the wall and watched as Oin went about his job. The older dwarf didn't complain.

When he returned , Belle was exactly where he left her, only sitting next to her is Fili. Thorin joined then, and they sat quietly, watching as Oin mended the crew's wounds. Some received terrible gashes on their arms or face, though few injuries were incredibly serious.

When the medic reached Belle, he took a pair of tweezers and began to pick at the glass shards protruding from her skin. She didn't even flinch.

Fili said nothing, only staring blankly at his feet, though his hands tapped against his knees restlessly.

The wails of Dori could be heard all the way below deck, and though Thorin wanted something to mask the noise, no one dared to talk. They only sat and stared at what was before them, their faces blank and their eyes red.

With that, Thorin put his head in his hands, and silently wept.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**So when I was plotting this out a little bit ago, the theme for "Adagio in D Minor" came on my Pandora station, which reminded me of the song playing during Gandalf's death… so of course I looked it up on YouTube, and in the angst ridden state that it had caused I came up with the idea to kill off Fili. **

**But then I thought, nah, I couldn't destroy you guys that badly.**

**So Ori it was, though this hurt me pretty bad…**

**Anyways, in this story, Ori represents being Naïve, especially in Thorin's case, where he pretends that everything is just dandy, but in reality he's ignoring the real consequences of being a pirate. Kili's death, while important to the plot, didn't affect him in the same way that Ori's did. Namely because:**

**He never actually saw Kili die, unlike Ori.**

**Kili's death was an accident that could have occurred even if they were innocent sailors, it was not a direct effect of their pirating.**

**Ori's death on the other hand, happened specifically because he was a pirate, and because he avidly went after treasure. **

**So things are going to become slightly darker after this, mainly because the innocence was "Killed off" much in the same way that Frodo's demeanor changed after he was stabbed by the Morgul Blade.**

**One last thing, I was thinking about closing this story in the same manner of The Hobbit's close, as in a huge Durin family massacre... From this point, the plot could really go either way, so tell me your opinion of how it should turn out!**

**Infinityscripts**


	9. Chapter 9

There were no more parties, nor drinking, nor dancing. Everything, the meals, the hours, the interactions, were numb. The crew spoke with the expected amount of politeness, but no more. Dori and Nori made eye contact with no one as they went about those days that followed their brother's death. Bofur tried his best to cheer them up, though only received glares in return.

Belle pulled the ring from her pocket and held it close to her face, stroking it with her thumb absentmindedly as she processed her thoughts. Her things were packed into a meager knapsack that leaned against the wall. They would reach land any day now, and she was more than ready to leave.

She liked to think of herself as strong, she really did, but as the days passed she only found herself growing weaker. The image of her dead friend passing through her mind every other minute left her with very little energy, as well as sanity.

She prayed for the sweet comfort that dry dirt and steady land would bring. If only she could reach it sooner, then perhaps these harsh memories would leave her be.

Her ears twitched as she heard a crash. It sounded as if something had shattered above deck. It was rather soft though, and as she got up to investigate, she decided that it would be best to not wake the crew, seeing as it could very well be nothing at all.

As she tiptoed up the stairs, the crashing grew louder, with less pauses in between. As she reached the second level she realized it was coming from the captain's quarters, and with a degree of caution she made her way there.

Opening the door timidly, she had only a moment to drink in the disaster that his office had become before an object flew her way. Belle shut the door quickly, and upon hearing the shatter of glass she opened it too see several shards of an bottle were gathered at her feet, as well as a small puddle of what she was sure was ale.

"Thorin?"

He stood on the other side of the room, pulling out each drawer of his desk and throwing it across the room. His face was pink and his hair was a scattered mess as he reached for the next drawer, and Belle approached cautiously, wishing to stop his outburst yet at the same time wary of being injured by it.

"Thorin, what are you doing?"

He seemed to ignore her, and instead picked up the glass bottle of ink that sat at the edge of his desk. As he raised it into the air, her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Thorin!"

He looked at her then, his eyes red and weighed down by purple bags as he blinked a few times, trying to catch his breath. He let the bottle drop onto the messy stack of papers, his gaze still not leaving hers.

"What's gotten into you?"

Thorin was silent, and Belle opens her mouth to ask another question, only to be silenced as he nearly fell on top of her. It was a hug, she hoped, though she was not quite sure, because he was leaning against her so heavily that they were soon kneeling on the floor of his cabin.

He did not cry, or shake, or do much of anything, he only rested his head on her shoulder as he let out heavy, ragged breaths. She patted his back awkwardly, though after a few more moments she managed to rest a comforting hand on his head.

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." His voice was hoarse and quiet. He smelled like liquor and sweat, not a good combination at all.

"Is it Ori, or is it the stone?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." He said, "And that's what scares me.

They were quiet again after that, and Belle tried her best to be consoling. She was never quite keen with emotions, though she remembered that her mother would rub her back when she was upset, so she did the same to Thorin.

"Have you been drinking?"

After a pause, he nodded into her shoulder.

"Right then," she said, "I think it's time you get some rest."

He nodded again, and she helped him to his feet, wondering just how much alcohol was in his system as she gripped his elbow and led him forward.

"You must have drowned yourself." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Thorin didn't say anything, and so she sighed and pulled him towards his bed, which he soon stumbled down upon. She considered helping him take off his shoes, but before she could even reach for them he was dozing off. She instead pulled the quilts up over his shoulders and blew out the lantern on his bed table. Being sure to dispose of the broken glass by the door, Belle made her way out of the captain's room and back below deck, her thoughts in a haze.

* * *

Kili had never dreaded seeing land as much as he did that day.

As the elves led him above deck and securely bound his hands behind his back, he could only think about one thing: escape.

The dock was narrow, and he could easily shove his way off, though he didn't know what would be done after that. He had never been particularly nimble, so stealing a blade from an elf was out of the question.

As if hearing his thoughts, Tauriel pulled to ropes around his wrists tighter, and he let out a huff.

And though he tried to keep a straight face, he couldn't help the tears that stung his eyes as he was led onto land, and further away from his home.

* * *

Legolas and Tauriel kept watch that night. They had decided to stay at a little clearing some miles from the sea village, deciding that it was much easier to look after a prisoner when he was in an open area, surrounded by guards.

She watched as Legolas finished scrawling out the letter to his father, and the place it in his pocket.

"The nearest post is about half a day from here," he had said, "I will send it then."

"I'm glad that you didn't drown, my lord." Tauriel said, and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"As am I."

"It must have been embarrassing to be saved by a dwarf."

He looked at her. "Are you done yet?"

She laughed quietly, and he shook his head, a small grin gracing his lips.

There was a long pause, and Tauriel finished it by asking, "Why do you think Gandalf wished to help us?"

Legolas rested his elbow on his knee. "I heard him speak with my father," His voice was quiet. "Something is going to happen, something that will affect nearly everyone in Middle-earth, and he wants us on his side."

"Enough to betray the dwarves?" Tauriel wondered aloud, and Legolas looked at her.

"The dwarves of Erebor are a fallen nation. Their absence would do little to help or hinder whatever effort there is."

"What do you think is coming?"

"I don't know," Legolas said, "Though I fear that it will be disastrous."

There was a small pause in which Tauriel's gaze shifted up to the sky.

"It would probably cause a stall in our peoples departure, I'm sure."

The prince nodded. Tauriel glanced at him.

"Will you be going into the west?"

"Yes," he said, "Though, not for many years. I will leave with my father, who plans to be the last of us. And you?"

Tauriel sighed. "I will leave when my duty is done."

Legolas allowed her a small smile. "Then I pray that it takes a long while."

/

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**There may or may not be typos, but that's because I literally just typed this up. I've been camping nearly every other week, and am actually leaving to do so in a couple of minutes. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Infinityscripts**


End file.
